Stronger Than Blood
by shadowroxas101
Summary: Vamp fic! A lonely night on the streets puts Roxas face to face with a vampire. Now that the two are bonded, things are becoming more dangerous by the day for vampires and humans alike.Akuroku Cleon Zemyx SoRiku.Read&Review! story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of fanfiction! I am pleased to inform you that I have begun writing a new fic, and also a little scared to release this information as well. To all my loyal readers, I must tell you that I get bored working on the same fics for long periods of time, but I intend to finish them all the same. I'm simply allowing myself a little leeway with my available fanfics, so I don't get bored.

Anyway, I had a sudden desire one day to write a vampire fic, that should turn into a series once this one is completed. I already have an idea for a sequel :3, but that all depends on whether or not you people want me to keep going. So, read chapter one, tell me what you think, and I'll go from there!

* * *

Chapter 1

Snowflakes drifted lazily from the darkened sky, shining brightly under the dim light of the street lamps.

"Damn it's cold," the young teen grumbled miserably, his golden spiked hair snatching the icy flakes as they fell, "I knew I should've left Hayner's sooner." A shiver racked his small frame forcing his arms to coil tighter around his chest. He growled under his his breath, the warm cloud materializing in front of his reddened nose. His usual checkered jacket was not at all appropriate for the unexpected winter weather.

_Okay, I've had about enough of this, _he thought grudgingly, _Maybe I can still catch Cloud on his way home. I know Leon's probably asleep by now, and there's no way Sora could get Riku to come get me._

Forcing his poor frozen fingers from the warmth of his jacket, he reached into his pocket and pulled open his phone.

"Ugh, shit! Where's the signal? I just had like three bars! Damn it, the universe is out to get me tonight, isn't it?" Roxas fumed as he forced the phone back into his pocket. What was worse was he hadn't even seen any cars since he'd began his long trek home.

"Oh, you have no idea, cutie."

The blonde teen's eyes widened in fear, and he whipped around at nearly break neck speed at the source of the strange voice. He wasn't as alone as he first thought. A man stood only yards away. He adorned a long, ground length black trench coat, the hood concealing his face perfectly with the shadow from the street lamps.

"Wh-Who the hell're you?" Roxas challenged shakily. He was cold and scared, but he was NOT getting mugged tonight.

The stranger laughed, his voice tearing through the silent streets like a warm knife through butter. He removed his hood revealing a head of fiery red hair and acidic green eyes that flashed in the dimmed light. They almost held a sort of hypnotic air about them that captivated Roxas, and he found himself gazing into them like a field mouse entranced by the seductive stare of a cobra.

"You can call me Axel," the man purred pointing to his temple, "A-X-E-L, commit it to memory. Now how 'bout you give me your name, or can I just keep callin' ya cutie?"

_This guy's a wacko, that's for damn sure, _Roxas thought as he inched backward. _So is he gonna try to rape me or what?_

"Um, yeah, how 'bout you not call me that, and I just keep that information to myself you psycho pedophile. And just for your information, I already have a boyfriend."

This earned him a smirk from the man now known as 'Axel', exposing his perfectly straight and brilliantly white teeth. The action also revealed two elongated canines that had been sharpened to the point where they could probably be considered weapons. "Well now, that's rude," he grinned, casually strolling up to the teen as he backed away, "I told you my name, the least you could do is tell me yours."

In a flash, the stranger was gone. "Huh?" Roxas glanced around frantically, "Where did he go?" Suddenly, two large hands grabbed his face, one on the side of his head and the under beneath his chin tilting it to the side and exposing his neck. A sharp pain flowed through his body as his razor sharp fangs embedded themselves in the tender flesh, relinquishing an agonized scream from the young blonde. It felt as though acid flowed through his veins, spreading like wildfire through his body.

_I'm going to die, _he thought, _Right here on the street. I'll never see my parents, or Sora, or Hayner, or any of my friends ever again. They're going to find me, dead and frozen in some gutter or ditch and Leon or Cloud is going to have to identify my body. It's all over._

He felt the needle like appendages unsheathe from his body, and he clasped his hand to the wound. His vision was non-existent, but he could clearly feel the warm liquid ooze from between his trembling fingers. Then just like that, there was nothing.

oOxoxOo

_"You know we've never really done anything."_

_Roxas glanced up from his video game, giving the other blonde a quizzical expression. Hayner's eyes never left the screen as he commented, still appearing to be entirely engrossed in his game as he smashed his car into unsuspecting pedestrians. It had been completely silent until a second ago, and now the older blonde was acting as if nothing happened._

_Shaking his head, the younger teen decided the best thing would be to play along. "Um, we're doing something now, aren't we?"_

_"That's not what I meant. I mean, we've never really 'done anything' since we've started dating."_

_Okay, that required further attention to detail. Roxas paused the game, then turned to face his boyfriend. "What do you mean 'anything'? We make out all the time."_

_Hayner sighed heavily, lying his controller on the floor as well. His forest green eyes pulled up from the floor until they met shining sapphire orbs. "Yeah, I know," he smirked, a bit too half hearted for Roxas' liking, "but that's it. We haven't taken our relationship any further than that. I think it's about time."_

_Roxas swallowed, a light pink tinting his cheeks as the other took a step closer on his hands and knees. "Hey, woah. Hold on a sec," he began to panic, "We've only been dating for about a month, this's been taking some getting used to. Aren't we moving a little fast?"_

_"Fast?" Hayner scoffed, "Roxas, we've been friends for eleven years. We've known each other longer than most married couples and we haven't even gotten past kissing yet. Shouldn't we take our foot off the break and actually start down the road?"_

_Roxas turned away. He hadn't even been comfortable in the first place dating Hayner. Sure he liked him. He had a crush on the older teen ever since he was eight, but now that they were an official couple it just hadn't felt right to the younger teen._

_"Sorry," he whispered, still lacking the courage to meet Hayner's gaze, "I'm really not ready for this right now. Let's just wait a little while."_

_"Fine, I guess it is a little soon," the older blonde grumbled._

_Roxas gave an inaudible sigh, then took a quick glance at the clock beside the bed. 11:38. He leapt to his feet, snatching his cell phone from the dresser. "Damn it, I have to get home. It's already eleven thirty."_

_"Oh shit," the other smirked, " you should probly get outta here. See you tomorrow?"_

_Roxas gave one last grin as he stood ready to bolt at the door. "Definitely." With that he took off down the hall._

_"Call me when you get home!" Hayner called after him._

_There was a short pause before a faint, "will do," met his ears. The older teen only sighed as he shook his head, then took to returning to his game._

oOxoxOo

The large brunette male was nearing his breaking point. He was ready to shoot somebody if he didn't get some information fast. The nurse addressing him was practically scared shitless, but she held her own against the pissed off police officer.

"Alright look," he growled, completely fed up, "Either tell me what happened to my son or so help me I'll-"

The nurse heaved a sigh of relief as another blonde man yanked the brunette away from the reception desk. "Now Leon, you need to calm down. Yelling at the poor woman won't get us anywhere closer to seeing Roxas."

Leon shrugged the blonde off, crossing his arms in a huff. "Well it's better than just sitting there. Damn it, Cloud, our _son _is back there, possibly dying. We have a right to know what's going on!"

Cloud embraced his husband. He knew what Leon was feeling, he felt the same. Constantly beating himself up over something that wasn't his fault, trying to tell himself that Roxas would be just fine even though part of him was convinced his son was already dead back there, he understood it all. But the two of them needed to be strong, if not for themselves than for their other son who hadn't stop crying since they'd arrived at the hospital. Riku had come with them, and was doing everything in his power to comfort the little brunette teen, but Cloud knew he needed himself and Leon there as well.

Leon growled quietly under his breath, but hesitantly returned the embrace. After a moment they pulled away, acting as though nothing happened then returned to the waiting area to sit with Sora and Riku. They found the two just as they had left them, Sora's face buried in Riku's chest bawling his eyes out while the older teen held him close, trying to coax him to stop his crying.

The silverette glanced up at the sound of the approaching footsteps, and he sighed heavily. "I don't think there's anymore I can say to him. Do either of you want to try?"

Cloud smirked, and willingly took his sobbing son from the older teen. Sora clung to him just as he had to Riku. "Sora, you shouldn't do this to yourself. How will Roxas feel after he wakes up and sees that you hadn't stopped crying over him since you've gotten here?"

"B-But, it's all my fault h-he's here. I sh-should've realized something was wrong wh-when he hadn't c-come home when he said. I'm a horrible brother!" Sora managed to choke out before breaking down into tears again.

There was no way he'd get the poor teen to stop any time soon. Cloud could only cradle the brunette in his arms like he did when he was a child, and try to at least get him to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry," Riku sighed, "I tried everything but I just couldn't get him to calm down."

Leon smirked slightly, glancing back over to the receptionist's desk. She flinched when she saw him narrow his eyes at her. "Don't apologize. He'll cry himself to sleep eventually. Right now I'm a bit more concerned about Roxas."

"They still haven't told you anything yet?" Riku stated as if the idea wasn't too surprising.

"No. I'm starting to contemplate flashing this badge around, force 'em to tell me what the hell they're doing back there."

"Leon." Said brunette flinched slightly threat level in Cloud's voice.

Riku stood and started toward the soda machine. "You guys' want anything?" he asked. Both of the men shook their heads no.

oOxoxOo

Hours passed and still there was no word on Roxas' condition or even why the teenager was in the hospital in the first place. By this time even Cloud was getting irritated with the staff's lack of information. Leon simply grumbled something under his breath and continued to concentrate on the sign on the wall. Sora had finally fallen asleep, curled up in Riku's arms as the silverette continued to strike up random conversations with Cloud every now and again.

It was getting late, or early depending on how you look at it. It was already close to two in the morning and nearly all the hospital staff had gone home. The only ones left were the Strife family and Riku, the receptionist, another worried looking couple across the waiting room and the janitor.

"Riku, you can go home if you want," Cloud offered, "Your dad might not be too happy having you stay here all night."

Riku chuckled softly at the thought. "Oh no, my dad doesn't care too much about where I am and for how long. You can say our family stays out late for a living. Besides, I couldn't leave now without knowing if Roxas is going to be all right or not." He had known the Strifes ever since they moved in eleven years ago, and in that time he'd come to care for both Sora and Roxas. Roxas more like a brother than anything. Riku could tell the blonde looked up to him, and he was more than happy to play the role of big brother especially since Riku's own brothers were never there for him. It honestly scared the silverette to think he might lose the moody little teen for good.

"Hm, thanks Riku. We really appreciate it."

"Really, it's no trouble," the older teen smiled sweetly.

Just then, all three males caught sight of movement near the receptionist's desk. One of the doctors had come from the double doors where they had forbidden entrance to Cloud and Leon. They watched expectantly as the two conversed, then held their breath when the two of them glanced in their direction. After one final nod from the doctor he returned through the double doors, and the nurse stood from their desk heading in their direction.

"I'm sorry for the wait," the nurse said, giving a nervous glance in Leon's direction before turning back.

"What happened to our son?" Cloud asked without hesitation.

"Again, I apologize. I wasn't told anything, but the doctor is waiting for you both in your son's room. We've moved him into the ICU, room 138."

"Thank you," Cloud stood hurriedly. "Riku, stay with Sora until we get back."

The silverette nodded dutifully, and pulled his snoozing boyfriend closer to his chest.

The two parents wasted no time rushing through the once forbidden double doors. It didn't take long for them to find the section of the hospital labeled 'Intensive Care Unit', and even less time for them to find Roxas' room.

"You must be the Strife's," the doctor greeted as the two entered the room. It was the same doctor who had spoken to the receptionist out front.

Both nodded, but their gaze instantly fixated on the large bed taking up the majority of the small room. Roxas lay unmoving, the enormous bed making him look so much smaller and more fragile than he actually was. Wires and tubes stuck to his body in masses, feeding him oxygen and blood and reading his vitals. His skin was a sickly pale, and bandages wound heavily around his neck and chest. Neither Cloud nor Leon could believe that was really their son lying there. He didn't look a thing like the strong, stubborn, independent 17-year-old they'd raised eleven years ago.

"What happened?" Leon asked the doctor, not daring to allow his voice to go any louder than the beeping of the heart monitor.

"Well, hours ago we received an anonymous call saying someone had found Roxas lying unconscious in an alleyway. He was bleeding heavily from a wound to his neck, and his chest and back had been badly bruised. We went through nearly thirty pints of blood during the surgery, and we have to continue feeding him blood though the IV. Roxas is a very lucky young man."

"How so?" Cloud asked, scared as to what the answer might be.

"Let's just say that if that call came in two minutes later, there would have been no possible way for us to save him. He would have bled to death in the ambulance."

Both parents could distinctively feel their hearts leap into their throats at the doctor's words. They had really been that close to losing their son, and they hadn't even realized it. Before they received the call telling them Roxas was in the hospital, Leon had been fast asleep and Cloud had been on his way home from his office at Shinra, both blissfully unaware that Roxas was fighting for his life in the frozen streets only miles from their house.

Cloud was first to regain his ability to speak. "How long is he going to be here? Is he going to make a full recovery?"

The doctor nodded in affirmation. "Yes, we believe he will make a full recovery. However, the matter of staying all depends on Roxas himself. He could be out of here as soon as tomorrow, or he could stay as long as up to a year. It all depends on when he wakes up, and none of us know when that will be."

Cloud and Leon could only nod. After a moment or so, the doctor left them with their son. They sat in the chairs beside his bed, not uttering a single word. Neither of them knew what to say. All they knew was that they could be coming back here every day for the next year, all because they weren't there when their son needed them most.

* * *

Alright, chapter one done!

Please review. Tell me what ya think. Should I keep going with the story or shouldn't I? I need feedback people.

next chapter we got some more injured Roxas, as well as a little Axel action, plus some SoraRiku.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, hey everyone. I really didn't expect to get many reviews from the first chapter. You guys are great! I'd like to give an uber-special thanks to everyone that reviewed: kingdomheartslover13, , Rocket-ship-Romance, Rocking Phillip, SilverChaosfan, Zuckaiy, kimberly kim, SasuNaru14, Mr. BunBuns, Artificial Wings 39, Renex Fiagra, LiTTLeMeLLox3 and SpiritFurEva. Thanks a bunch! Now here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

It was dark, and his neck stung as if someone had poured acid into an open wound. He wanted to get out of this place. He hated it here. The darkness was suffocating, and it stank like Clorox and sick people. Damn his neck hurt. He tried to lift his arm, to perhaps take some of the pain away by pressing his hand to the sore spot. It felt like his wrists were weighted down with lead, they were so heavy. In the end, he decided it best to first try and get out of this pitch black world and back to his own reality.

His eyelids fluttered, trying to resist against the urge to close and return him to the darkness. He gazed lazily around the room, finding everything blurred and out of focus. For some reason the ceiling of his room had been switched with white panels. His bed was at practically twice the size of his normal one and the black and white checkered sheets had been replaced with an overly washed, blindingly white sheet. What happened to his room, and what the hell was that annoying beeping sound? It was starting to give him a headache. He forced his head to the side, trying to find the source of the noise so he could turn the damn thing off, but ended up with a face full of spiky blonde hair that got up his nose and made him sneeze. The force of the action send a jolt of pain ripping through his chest and neck. He wanted to cry out, but catching himself the sound materialized as a pained groan.

_Note to self: try not to sneeze._

In an instant, the mass of fluffy blonde spikes lurched upward, revealing a startled, drowsy Cloud. The older man blinked his sky blue eyes in an attempt to wake up. He glanced down at his son and a warm, relieved smile graced his strong features.

"Roxas," he said softly, running his large hand through the teen's messy spikes. Roxas absolutely loved the action, but he would never tell anyone, his pride wouldn't allow it. It never failed to calm him down, much like how petting a scared dog soothed it into a controllable state. The only people who were really aware of this were Cloud and Sora. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

Roxas returned his adoptive father's exhausted smile, and absentmindedly nuzzled the other's palm against his head. "Tired," he choked. His voice was horse and sounded as though someone had taken sandpaper to the inside of his throat. "W-What happened? Where...where are we?"

"The hospital. You were hurt pretty badly. I'm sorry, Roxas, I should've been there, or at least called to see when you were coming home."

His father's words were confusing at first, but then it all came rushing back. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard, only succeeding in further irritating his dry throat. "I...I almost died...I could've died...there...on the street," he whispered.

The look in his son's sapphire eyes could only be described as one of pure horror. Cloud couldn't stand seeing his strong, arrogant son so timid and afraid. It just wasn't right.

"But you didn't," Cloud encouraged. He forced the younger's terror striken eyes to meet his. "And now that you're awake we can start working on getting you well again."

The utter sense of security and ambition in Cloud's sky blue eyes brought a small, reassured smile to Roxas' face. He knew he could trust his father, both of them. Leon was probably on the streets right now looking for his assailant, and he knew Cloud wouldn't leave his side until that man was caught. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't really remember his attacker. Everything from that night was all a blur...well, everything except the pain and the freezing cold.

"Hey, dad? How...how long was I asleep?" Roxas asked curiously.

Cloud forced a not too convincing smile, and leaned uncomfortably back in his chair. "About three days, but it could've been much longer. I'm just glad you woke up so soon. I was starting to think we were going to have to make the hospital a second home."

"Th-three days? I've been asleep...for three days? What the hell happened to me, ugh, and why does my neck feel like someone's stabbing me?" He brought his hand to his throat in a futile attempt to stop the pain, finding the entirety of his neck wound in bandages.

There was a small sigh, and this time Cloud managed a more believable smile. "Why don't you just rest for a little while? I'll ask the doctors to give you something for your pain a little later, but for now you should probably sleep."

_So it's really that bad, huh? _Roxas thought when he gazed into his father's tired eyes. Though he hid it effectively, the teen could just barely see that hint of sadness and anguish in those light blue orbs.

"Okay, dad."

"Goodnight, Rox."

oOxoxOo

The door slammed open with a loud bang, causing the lilac haired teen on the couch to look up from his book. His one visible violet eye narrowed in irritation and he heaved a rather exasperated sigh. "Why is it that every time I find peace in this God forsaken hell hole one of you always shows up just to spite me? I swear I'm going to buy tracking devices for the both of you so I know where exactly not to be."

Emerald eyes sparkled with amusement as a large boot kicked the door closed behind him. "C'mon, Zexy, you know you love me," the redhead flashed his trademark Cheshire cat grin to the younger on the sofa, earning him a low growl. He sauntered happily through the tiny living room and into the even smaller kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer.

"Where exactly is it that you've been for the past few days, Axel?" asked Zexion who had once again buried himself in his book.

With feline like grace, Axel closed the fridge door with his rump and sauntered back into the living room, the grin never leaving his face. He flopped lazily onto the couch, the beer can releasing a hiss as it was cracked open. "Eh, nowhere special."

Knowing how much the redhead enjoyed causing mayhem, his explanation wasn't too convincing. Zexion raised a dark, slate colored brow, his violet gaze never leaving his book. "You know you're not fooling anyone with that story, if you can even call it that," he muttered, "Now why not try telling the truth. You were out performing arson again, weren't you?"

The grin instantly widened ten-fold. "Now why would I go and do something like that?" He could distinctly hear the agitated sigh from Zexion, only adding to the redheaded vampire's delight. "Anyway, if you really wanna know, I was out keeping an eye on some pretty little thing down at the hospital. I was starting to get a little worried, but that's all in the past now. Now I just need to wait for the perfect opportunity to invoke my irresistible charms on him."

Just then, one of the younger teen's rare smirks appeared, well hidden beneath the pages of his book. "Am I hearing correctly that the all powerful Axel has actually found a potential mortal? And here I thought that you weren't going to waste your time finding a human and were simply going to go straight to another immortal."

"Yup! I'm looking forward to bringing the little guy home to the folks, or at the very least you and Demyx. I can't wait. Soon I'll have a mortal of my very own." His brilliant fangs glistened in the dimmed light, jade eyes burning with a deviant sort of pleasure.

oOxoxOo

"ROXAS! You're awake!"

Roxas winced a bit as his brother sprinted toward his bed, fully expecting to be crushed by the overly excitable brunet teen. However, he was shocked to find himself being pulled into a gentle embrace. Good, Sora was actually trying to make an effort not to break him more than he already was.

The blonde gave a releived sigh, and patted the older twin on the back. "It's good to see you too, Sor," he greeted softly, a big contrast to his normal demeanor. He was still exhausted beyond belief even after napping another four hours.

Sora pulled away just enough to flash his brother a sweet, teary-eyed smile. The silverette and brunet in the doorway simply watched, both grinning happily. Both had been informed of Roxas' newly conscious state, but decided to keep it a surprise for Sora. Riku just loved seeing the younger teen's sapphire eyes brighten with pure joy, and what better way than showing him his brother had awakened from a potential coma.

Sora sniffled and wiped the back of his hands across his eyes in a futile attempt to keep the tears at bay. "I'm s-so happy you're al-alright, Rox," he half whimpered. The sight was so pittiful. Roxas could only offer a tired smile as he ruffled the brunet's chocolate spikes.

"Come on, Sora, you gotta pull yourself together."

Leon huffed in the doorway with a smirk, his arms crossed firmly over his chest as he leaned against the frame. Riku wandered over and rested his arms over Sora's thin shoulders, giving Roxas his own sweet smile and a shrug.

Everyone looked up as Cloud appeared in the doorway. "Well, I spoke with the doctors. They said you'll be able to leave tomorrow, Roxas."

"Why tomorrow?" Sora asked curiously. His head was tilted to the side and his lips pursed together in a cute pout. Riku laughed at the adorable sight and pressed his lips to the teen's temple. The pout instantly brightened into a brilliant grin and he returned the kiss. Roxas simply rolled his eyes at the sight.

"They said they needed to keep him overnight to monitor his condition. They need to make sure there won't be any negative repercussions or side effects of the medication," Cloud said, bringing everyone's attention back.

Roxas swallowed hard, his bravado faltering slightly from its usual brashness. However, he managed to pull himself back together before anyone could notice. "So, um, what kind of repercussions where they talking about?" he asked, keeping his already strained voice from faltering further. Though that was an accomplishment in his book. Roxas already felt weak and helpless, and the fact that his voice kept cracking every time he talked didn't help that.

Cloud shook his head. "They didn't say, only that it would be safer having them where they could monitor you rather than taking you home and risking something happening." Seeing the hint of worry seep through his son's strong front, the older blonde offered a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, they said it was highly unlikely that something would go wrong."

"Who said I was worried?" Roxas exclaimed. A small hint of pink had tinted itself of the teen's cheeks, making both Sora and Riku snicker under their breaths. They didn't want to face the blonde's wrath by blatantly laughing out loud.

Across the room, Leon was chuckling himself. He pulled himself from the door frame and motioned for Sora and Riku to follow. "Come on, you two, let's let Roxas get some sleep. We'll come back later today."

"Aw, do we have to?" Sora whined. The older brunet raised an eyebrow earning a sheepish grin from the younger who scratched the back of his head nervously. "Okay. See ya later Rox. Feel better, kay?" Sora gave his brother a quick hug before bounding out the door after his dad and boyfriend.

As soon as the heavy door clicked shut, Roxas leaned back against his stack of pillows and sighed contently. Sure he loved his brother, but it was exhausting trying to keep up his tough facade. His neck and chest were really starting to kill him, even with all the morphine flooding into him through the IV. He was also beginning to feel lightheaded. It would've been embarrassing passing out in front of everyone.

Cloud headed over to the door, and pulled it open. "I'll be back a little later. I need to pick up some paperwork from the office. Zack's getting a little overwhelmed from his last mission and the Turks aren't making things easy for him." Roxas laughed. Zack was one of his dad's best friends, and he was practically family. So anytime the fist class SOLDIER needed assistance, Cloud was always the fist to help. "Will you be all right by yourself?"

"Dad, I'm in a _hospital_. Exactly how much trouble can I get into?"

Cloud gave one last unsure smile before shutting the door behind him.

oOxoxOo

Roxas jumped, startled out of his sleep. By what, he didn't know. It sounded like the window sliding shut...but, he thought the windows couldn't be opened.

He rubbed his eyes groggily and gazed around the room, expecting to find Cloud or Leon. Instead, he was met with a horrifying sight. A man stood, leaned against the wall in front of him with his arms crossed casually over his chest. His acidic, green eyes flashed like a serpant's as he watched him, a mischievous smirk spread over his face.

_He's the guy that tried to kill me! _Roxas thought in a panic. His sapphire eyes became the size of dinner plates, and he struggled to pull himself back against the wall. "Get away from me, you psycho!" he exclaimed.

The man chuckled, and casually strolled over to the bed with the grace of a large jungle cat. "There you go again," he grinned, "I think you need to take a few classes on edicate. Don't you know that's one of the rudest ways to greet someone, especially the man who saved your life?"

* * *

I really didn't want to end there, but I figured it'd be a nice cliffy :3

Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! And I'm expecting reviews letting me know what you think, though I think you all made it blatantly clear that I need to continue. but still, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there people of fanfiction! I still can't believe how many reviews I've been getting for this story! I feel so loved *tears of joy* ... anyway, I really want to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed: kingdomheartslover13, Rocket-ship-Romance, kimberly kim, LifesLover, CommandoMomo, Rocking Phillip, Come-at-me-BRO, Zuckaiy, Mr. BunBuns, and kairisnobody. A lot of them were so much fun to read. I just love getting reviews that make me laugh. I love you all SO much! Hope you like chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Don't you know that's one of the rudest ways to greet someone, especially the man who saved your life?" the redhead purred, flashing his inhumanly long canines.

Roxas was practically clawing at the wall behind him before he stopped and turned a skeptical gaze toward the older male. In an instant his fear sparked into annoyance, a rather useful ability he'd had ever since he was young. "Wait, what? Don't give me any of that bullshit! You fucking tried to murder me, you ASSHOLE!"

"Woah, anger," Axel grinned, raising his hands defensively. He brought his arms back across his chest and leaned against the wall beside the bed. "Now there's no need to get aggressive, Roxy... Hm, Roxy. I like that. I'll have you know, Roxy, that it just so happens _I _was the one that saved your ass back there. You should be thanking me."

Roxas was not at all convinced, and continued to glare at the redhead. "Yeah, uh huh."

"Hey! I'm serious!" The vampire's smirk had faded, and had turned into a childish pout. Roxas was beginning to wonder if this was really the same man that had tried to murder him. He offered a deviant little smirk of his own and leaned comfortably back against the wall, only furthering to damper Axel's mood. "What, don't believe me? You may be cute, but that does not mean I'm going to roll over for you, little human."

"Human?" the blonde asked curiously, "Are you saying you're not?"

The grin returned ten-fold and the air of pure arrogance was almost suffocating Roxas. "HA! You actually think perfection like me would have ever been mortal? In your dreams, kid. I'm one of those creatures you read about in your little emo teen romance novels. Ya know, those things that come out at night and feed on the blood of the innocent?"

"A vampire?"

"Exactly!"

Roxas blinked, both surprised as well as none too believing. He desperately tried to recount the events of that night in his head while Axel watched him, trying to find some way to prove or discount this man's explanation. Surely he couldn't be telling the truth. Vampires don't exist...do they? He remembered standing there in the snow, not being able to see as the redhead got behind him. Then there was the pain in his neck from where his fangs had bit into him. Maybe...he was a vampire.

The blonde shook his head and continued to glare daggers at the so called 'vampire'. "Even if you are, that only proves you were trying to kill me!"

"You're making assumptions again, Roxy," Axel sighed, wagging his finger scoldingly. "I was NOT trying to kill you. I was simply trying to mark my territory. You would've been perfectly fine if that bastard hadn't've shown up and taken you from me."

"Listen! I don't care what you say!" Roxas snarled, completely over his fear of the freaky redhead. He thrust his finger toward the door, "Now GET OUT! Or I'll get the doctor to come down here and kick you out!" After everything he'd been through today, the teen was **not **in the mood to deal with this bull shit. "You're probly not even real, just a halucination from all this fucking medication."

The vampire huffed a sigh, though still wearing his smirk and began backing toward the door, Roxas glaring at him the whole way. "Fine, I see how it is. Don't want to take my word for it. But don't worry, Roxy, soon you'll want me back. In fact, you'll be begging me to come back, and hopefully then you'll be a little more willing to hear what I have to say."

_Yeah, right _was all Roxas thought. He blinked, only to find the 'vampire' had vanished. The blonde whipped his head around, seeing if the man had simply hid himself somewhere in the room. However, he didn't see the redhead anywhere.

"I knew that ass hole was just a hallucination," Roxas grumbled to no one in particular. He snuggled back down against the wall of pillows. Even though he told himself that, there was still a hint of doubt drilled into the back of his mind. He couldn't shake the feeling that what he had just seen was real, and that that creature really was the monster he claimed to be. The thought made him tremble slightly, but he shook the thoughts off and closed his eyes, desperate for some rest.

Just outside the blonde's room in a nearby tree, Axel stood lightly on one of the limbs. His emerald eyes were focused on the window he had just fled through, a mischievous gleam shining in the acidic orbs. His lanky arms were still folded over his chest, and he appeared weightless as he balanced effortlessly on the branch.

Suddenly, a swirl of dark mist materialized beside the vampire, not even earning so much as a flinch from the redhead. In an instant, the mist disappeared, and in its place stood the violet haired teen from before. Neither of the two immortals so much as glanced at each other in acknowledgement.

"So that's him?" Zexion asked softly, his visable eye staring at the window straight ahead. "Hm, I would have thought you'd prefer someone a little older." There was a pause, niether saying a word. Zexion turned his head to look at the older vampire. "You know that's just cruel, right?"

"Oh, I know," Axel sneered, the first time he spoke since the other vampire arrived. "But it'll be good for him. You know, show 'im it's useless to put up a fight."

"But he is just a child, Axel. As well, you of all people need to be careful. You can't let him out of your sight and you need to protect him. This isn't like some pet goldfish, you actually need to take responsibility."

"Relax, Zexy. I got this covered. Just give me a little time."

And just like that the two creatures vanished; the only trace of their presence, the leaves that drifted lightly to the snowy ground below.

oOxoxOo

"ROXAS! CALM DOWN!" Leon was practically flung backward as his son thrashed about in the hospital bed, eyes wide in fear. Cloud was having a bit more success restraining the flailing teen, but only that he had yet to be kneed in the gut. Riku and Sora could only sit back and watch after both had met the same results as the fuming police officer.

A day had passed since Roxas had been visited by his vampire stalker and they had been getting ready to return home. The doctor just had to give the little blonde a few more shots of pain suppressors before sending him off. However, the doctor hadn't been expecting the teen to have such an advanced phobia of needles. Roxas had practically lost all sense of reasoning and dignity and was now struggling desperately to escape the offending medical device. Leon and Cloud were doing all they could to hold him down after the call for a sedative ended in similar results. How were the medical staff supposed to know Roxas could kick so hard?

"No!" Roxas cried, squirming in his father's grasp. The SOLDIER had finally managed to pin the younger blonde's arms behind his back, but that just left his flailing legs.

Leon growled and leapt back into the fray. He was not going to be made a fool of by his own son! "Damn it, Roxas!" he growled, practically throwing himself on the teenager, "Just hold still!" Thankfully he was able to put his police training to good use and he was finally able to secure his legs to the bed. The doctor swiftly injected the terrified blonde with the sedative and his body instantly went limp.

All three men sighed in relief and practically collapsed from all the effort. Chasing murderers and going off on missions was child's play compared to giving their son a shot.

"Well, that has to be the most eventful part of my day," the doctor chuckled half heartedly. He pulled out a perscription bottle from his coat pocket and handed it to the weary officer. "Now, apart from the medication we just gave him, these pills should help to keep his pain in check. I recommend giving him one every six hours for the next five days, or until the wound in his neck closes. Then just give him one whenever the pain becomes too much."

"Thank you," Cloud bowed respectfully as Leon analyzed the medication. He turned back to his son, pouting in the large bed. It was obvious he was still unable to move. "But, if you wouldn't mind me asking, when will the sedative wear off?"

"Around two hours. We'll give you a wheelchair to take home, and we're sorry we had to inject him with such a large dose. Normally we don't get patients that opposed to needles."

"Yeah, Rox is such a baby when it comes to shots," Sora grinned from across the room, "You should've seen him when he was little. He gave a nurse a black eye once." Roxas was blushing furiously in the bed, unable to yell at his brother to 'shut up', though it was obvious from the murderous glare the younger twin was giving to the brunet.

"Well I'm glad things didn't turn out like that here," the doctor laughed, "Now do you have anymore questions about the medication or anything you're worried about?" Both parents shook thier heads no. "Very well. If you have any concerns feel free to give me a call. A nurse will be up with a wheelchair in a few minutes. Remember to sign out at the front desk."

Just as the doctor had said, a nurse arrived minutes later with a wheelchair for the immobile blonde. They signed out at the front desk, the receptionist not exactly too pleased to see Leon.

"Hey, Sora?" Roxas whispered as the three teens sat in the back of Leon's van. The older brunet could sense the apprehension in his brother's voice, and leaned in close so the blonde wouldn't have to announce his thoughts to everyone. A small blush tinted the younger's cheeks. He didn't want to ask, but he had to know. "Um, d-did Hayner call...while I was gone?"

Sora swallowed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. He called the day after they brought you to the hospital. I told him what happened, but he hasn't called back. Don't worry though! I-I think he was just having some trouble accepting what happened, heh heh."

He knew his brother was trying to make him feel better, but that didn't stop him from feeling the sting of the situation. "No, it's okay. You're probably right." Roxas forced a quick, none too convincing smile, then turned to look out the window. It had been so long since he'd seen such a beautiful sky.

* * *

I know that was such a weird place to end, but I felt that if I kept writing I wouldn't be able to stop. Don't worry though, next chapter we get some more smexy Axel and some sweet sweet Roxas torture.

Please review :3


	4. Chapter 4

Hai thar, people of fanfiction. Sorry for the wait, it's been a while since I've worked on this one. But now I'm back, and I'm happy to say this chapter's pretty good. I really want to give an uber amazing, super special awesome thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter: bbb136, , kimberly kim, aminaluvr4life, kingdomheartslover13, and Rocking Phillip. Thank you all SOO much, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

Weary sapphire glared at the warped, blurry image in the mirror. Those painkillers were really something. He could barely feel the globs of jello that had once been his legs beneath him. But somehow, even with all this numbness the searing agony in his neck had only become worse. He was beginning to think that maybe that man wasn't a hallucination after all.

A sharp hiss of water rushed from the showerhead as the handle was flipped to full blast. Steam drifted over the door, fogging the edges of the bathroom mirror until the entire surface was coated in a thin layer of precipitation. Roxas mechanically stripped from his clothing and began to unwind the bandages from his neck and chest.

His fingers lightly ghosted over the bright red crescent mark shimmering in the fluorescent light of the bathroom. The flesh bordering the offensive wound was still a deep purple, mostly around the area where that creature's fangs had pierced his artery. However, despite that it looked as though the holes were closing. He was actually making some progress.

He stepped into the small shower, flinching slightly as the hot water made contact with his chilled flesh. As he became adjusted to the temperature the blonde rested his body against the back wall, sliding down until he was comfortably seated on the tiled floor.

This was his third shower today. He found the warm water beating on his body in soft, rhythmic patterns were far more effective on numbing the pain than the medication. And with how exhausted he'd been lately there was also no chance of him actually drowning in the shower, unlike if he had opted for a bath instead. It was a much better place to sleep than his bed, and even if he couldn't sleep it was a nice spot to just relax and think.

It had been a few days since he'd been taken home. In that time he'd found that both his parents and brother had been extremely adamant about his well being, and none of them wanted to 'risk' leaving him alone for more than thirty minutes at a time. The attention was a little refreshing at first, but it didn't take long for it to start annoying the ever-loving shit outta the teen. And what was worse was Roxas couldn't tell any of them anything about Axel. No, it wasn't because he was worried the so-called 'vampire' would come after them if he found out. He was worried everyone would start to think his little run in with that psycho on the streets stripped him of his sanity. The last thing he wanted was to be put on more meds, or possibly even taken in for 'post traumatic stress' counseling. Roxas thought it best just to stick with the amnesia card and keep that little tidbit of information on his attacker a secret for now.

The water was so loud against his ears; it provided a nice backdrop to his thoughts. _I wonder what Axel meant when he said 'if that bastard hadn't taken me from him'?_ he thought robotically. It had come to the point where half the time he couldn't even register his own thoughts. Damn these pills. _He was probably just trying to manipulate me; fucking bastard…Though, there is the chance…I guess he _could've _been telling the truth. I mean, he didn't try to kill me at the hospital…NO! I'm not falling for his ploy! There is no way in hell I'd ever trust that pedophile._

"Roxas?"

Said teen jumped at the unexpected voice. It was Sora. Shouldn't he still be in class? What time was it?

"Yeah?" Roxas called hoarsely. His voice had been bothering him a bit with the pain from his wounds.

There was a pause. "Just checking to see if you were all right in there. Dad said you've been in there for a couple hours and that he came to check on you earlier, but you said you were fine. Um, he wasn't really all that sure if he believed you or not, so he sent me up. … You _are_ all right, aren't you?"

Roxas sighed heavily, but allowed a tiny smile to grace his now flushed face. He'd had some idea as to how long he'd been sitting there with the steadily decreasing temperature of the water, but even now it was still pretty warm, though they _did _have a pretty good-sized water heater. The blonde rubbed his sore eyes with the base of his palm, feeling the skin had become pruned with his time in the shower.

"Yeah, Sora…I'm okay," he chuckled bitterly, "I was just getting out." Roxas shakily pushed himself to his feet, nearly slipping on the slick floor.

"Do you need help?" the little brunet asked nervously, his voice still shaky and unsure. He didn't want his brother yelling at him, he was still too weak to stress his body like that, but Sora didn't want the injured teen to hurt himself either.

"It's okay, Sora. I've got it," came the grunt on the other side as the rushing water came to an abrupt halt.

"O-okay." Sora hesitated outside the bathroom door just for a moment before turning back down the stairs.

oOxoxOo

_Soon, soon, very soon. Ugh, and thank God for that, I'm starting to get a little weak in the knees. _The ivory fangs slid delicately over the soft flesh of his lower lip, his grin stretched firmly over his elegant features. _Just you wait, you're hero will come riding in on a silver steed just when you need him most._

oOxoxOo

Roxas flopped onto his bed, clad once again in his checkered black and white pajamas. There really wasn't any reason to wear actual clothes since all he did was sleep and watch tv all day. It's not like he actually left the house. He huffed a sigh, staring blankly at the white textured paint in the ceiling. It seemed this was pretty much the most entertaining part of his life now a days.

Hayner still had yet to call. It had been days since Sora told the older blonde what happened. You'd think at least once during that time his best friend/ boyfriend would have wanted to check up on him. When Roxas had broken his leg as a kid Hayner hadn't left his side once. Now it was like the older teen could care less what happened to Roxas, and nearly dying sounds a bit more serious than a broken leg.

Wait, Roxas was a man, wasn't he? He didn't need to wait for Hayner to call him like some little bitch. That's right, he'd take matters into his own hands!

With newly found determination, the teen rolled onto his side and snatched his cell phone off his nightstand. He flipped it open, right about to press the speed dial when he paused. The willpower he'd accumulated almost instantly dissolved into apprehension as he stared at the bright screen. What if…the reason Hayner hadn't called wasn't because he had other things going on in his life? What if the real reason was because he didn't _want _to talk to Roxas.

In that moment, the blonde's heart sank in his chest. However, he pressed the button regardless, listening to the line ring as he waited patiently. It was better he just got it over with now rather than spend all day and night wondering.

After a few rings the line clicked and Roxas heard a, "_Hello_?"

"Hey Hayner," Roxas choked, his voice weak from both the pain as well as the worry.

"_Oh, gosh, Roxas." _The blonde heard the other teen clear his throat on the other end nervously. _"Hey, how are you? I heard you got out of the hospital a few days ago. How is everything?"_

"I'm fine. My, uh, my neck still hurts…and the medication's making me a little dizzy, but-but other than that I'm fine." He struggled through the words, wondering if he should just come out and ask the other why he hadn't called, or wait it out and see if Hayner told him himself.

"_Oh. Well it's good that you're feeling better. With what Sora told me, I was a little worried."_

_A little, _Roxas thought, _only__** a little**__ worried?_

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier," Roxas apologized, unable to help the faint blush dusting his pale cheeks. _Hayner _was the one who was supposed to be apologizing, so how the hell did he end up being the one to say sorry? "I was kind of…out of it for the most part, you know, the medication and all that."

There was a pause on the other end and Roxas knew Hayner was just as confused by the apology as he was. _"Um, it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't call __**you**__. I really didn't know what to think after your brother told me you almost died." _Another pause, but Roxas waited patiently. It sounded as though there were a tv on in the background. _"…I guess…I was a little scared, just in case you weren't really…you."_

"What do you mean 'not me'? How would I not be me?" In truth, Roxas was the one beginning to get a little scared. Did the older teen really think that a near death experience would change him _that _drastically?

"_Well no, not like that! … I mean, I thought maybe….ugh, I don't even know what I mean anymore. Look, I'm sorry I haven't called, I really am. Maybe we can do something after you get better. I gotta go, bye."_

"Wait, Hayner," but the line had been disconnected. Roxas sighed and flipped his phone closed. Just before Hayner had hung up, he could've sworn he heard another voice there with him and it didn't really sound like the tv. But Hayner wouldn't cheat on him, would he?

Suddenly, Roxas gasped, dropping his cell phone onto his bed. He clutched his bandaged neck as a searing hot pain flooded his entire body. The pain had never been this intense before. He didn't know whether to scream or bite his lip, though neither seemed like a better option than the other at the moment.

In his moment of agony, he decided the pain was simply too much to fight through. Though in any other situation his pride would never allow something like this to cross his thoughts, he found himself in dire need to be with his adoptive father. With everything he had, he cried out at the top of his lungs then immediately embedded his teeth into his lower lip; anything to distract from his current pain, even if it was just replacing it with more pain. A coppery taste filled his mouth, and he could feel the warm liquid flow down his chin as he screwed his eyes firmly shut.

It didn't take long for the door to his room to fly open, both Cloud and Sora in a state of panic filled determination. "Roxas, what's wrong?" the older blonde more or less demanded. Roxas couldn't answer, he couldn't bring himself to release his lower lip to stop the burning pain in his neck. Cloud saw his son's pitiful state and immediately knew something was very wrong. "Sora, go start the car," he commanded frantically, "We're going to take Roxas to the hospital."

The little brunet didn't need to be told twice and dutifully rushed out of the room. The sight of his brother in so much pain practically ripped his heart in two, but he knew he needed to be strong. He needed to be strong for himself and Roxas.

Cloud was at his son's side in an instant, taken slightly aback by the sight of blood flowing down his face from where he continued to bite his lip. He gently lifted Roxas' tense body onto his lap, allowing the younger's head to rest against his chest. "Shh, it's alright, Roxas," he soothed, trying to calm the boy, "We're going to get you to a hospital. You're going to be okay." It didn't appear that any of his words reached the teen as he continued to drive his teeth into his skin, eyes firmly closed. Cloud uttered an annoyed growl. He just realized he should probably inform the hospital they were coming so they'd be ready for them, but he didn't want to leave Roxas and he was completely unaware of the fact that the teen's phone had fallen onto the floor beside the bed. In the end, the need to be prepared won out and the SOLDIER laid his son back onto the bed. "I'll be right back, Roxas," he cooed before rushing out the door to find his phone.

A horribly pained whine tore through Roxas' chest as tears streamed from his eyes. The pain was practically doubled now, and it was all he could do to scream his lungs out. He wanted his dads with him; he wanted to be held like he was when he'd gotten hurt as a child. He didn't want to face this pain alone.

As he opened his mouth to scream again, he found that the words that came weren't the ones he expected to hear. All that came out was a faint, tear filled whisper, "Axel."

Suddenly, he felt the fire in his veins begin to subside, and a gentle, chilling breeze caressed his tense form. He slowly pulled open his sapphire eyes, keeping his hand clasped firmly over his throbbing neck. His blood still felt like acid as it flowed through his body, but he could feel the pain gradually beginning to dull.

The young blonde gradually pulled his gaze up from the floor over to the window where he could feel the stray flakes of snow setting atop the bare flesh of his arms. There, propped up against the wall, arms crossed loosely over his chest and looking smug as ever, stood the very man he called out to.

The redhead flashed his brilliant fangs, his grin holding a thick air of mischief, "You called, Roxy?"

Roxas glared daggers at the intruder, propping himself onto his hands and knees. "Great," he huffed, completely forgetting his earlier struggle, "_you're _back."

Axel's expression instantly turned from cockiness to that of hurt shock. He clutched his chest feigning injury. "Oh, Roxy, your words, they wound me," he gasped dramatically, then offered his usual Cheshire cat grin. "Maybe those meds are messin' with your head, but _you're _the one who called _me_, remember?"

As he opened his mouth to scream again, he found that the words that came weren't the ones he expected to hear. All that came out was a faint, tear filled whisper, "Axel."

The blonde's face instantly flushed a deep red as the memory came rushing back. Seeing the blush only made the vampire's grin wider and he laughed heartedly. "I guess you do remember. You're so cute, Roxy."

"Shut up!" Roxas growled, "Why the hell are you here, anyway? I'm getting tired of you popping up when I want you the least. It was one thing having you show up in my hospital room, but you'd better have a pretty damn good excuse for breaking into my house."

"Haven't you noticed? You really are out of it."

The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Noticed what?" The vampire's attitude was really starting to wear thin on his patience.

"You're so unobservant," Axel sighed, giving a dismissive shake of the head. He pointed one of his long, elegant fingers at the side of his neck, "The pain? It _is _gone, isn't it?"

Roxas blinked, slowly removing his hand from where it still firmly clasped his wound. He was right; the pain was gone, completely vanished. This was the best he'd felt in weeks! "But, h-how….wha-?" he stammered helplessly, befuddled. _How did he know?_

Axel continued to smile as if he'd just been given a box of candy. He strode over to the confused boy and seated himself on the bed beside him. The vampire gently traced his finger along Roxas' pale cheek. "You see," he continued, his voice now smooth and soft like silk, "I know because the two of us are bonded. We feel each other's pain, sense each other's emotions, and we can even send each other our thoughts. The pain is gone because I'm here, Roxas. As long as we're close to one another, the mark won't hurt you. And also…"

A small gasp fled Roxas' lips as the vampire's arm wrapped around his thin waist and pulled him onto his lap. _I can't move, _he thought desperately, _He's…he's got some sort of hold on me. Sora, dad, where are you guys?_

Axel tore through the bandages entwining Roxas' neck like a knife through warm butter, and delicately slid the tips of his fangs across the black mark that had now formed where the puncture wounds once stood. It almost looked like a blooming flower the way the design curved and flowed around itself. Axel thought it looked simply beautiful, especially since it was _his _Roxas' tender flesh it graced.

"Now that we're bonded," he said softly, "you're the only one I can feed from, my dear Roxy."

Roxas sucked in a sharp breath as Axel's long fangs pierced his neck, his eyes growing as wide as saucers. The feeling was horrifying, like needles being injected into his skin. This was hands down ten times worse than a trip to the doctors. He desperately wanted to thrash and scream, to get those needle like appendages out of his skin, but he was frozen in place."

"_Calm down," _a warm voice entered his head. Almost like magic, Roxas' mind calmed, though his heart still raced. It was Axel's voice; he was speaking with him through the mark on his neck. _"See, that's a good boy," _he continued, _"Give it a chance. I guarantee that if you just relax, you'll find it feels just as good for you as it does for me."_

Even now the vampire could feel his strength returning. It had been far too long since he last fed, but the delicious, warm liquid that now flowed past his lips was definitely worth the wait.

Though Roxas didn't want to believe that monster, he did his best to calm his frantic heart. Soon enough, the young teen was completely overwhelmed with a marvelous feeling, one he'd never experienced before. He could almost literally feel himself melting into the redhead beneath him, uttering pleasured groans and writhing under Axel's touch as he began to work his skilled hands along the blonde's body. Axel loved the feeling of his mortal responding to his touches, but what really got him was the overwhelming euphoria that flowed from his small frame. The redhead drank in the emotion and allowed it to blend with his own.

A few moments passed before Axel unsheathed his fangs from the teen's delicate neck, running his tongue over the wound to close the puncture marks. His strength was fully restored, and it felt absolutely wonderful. It had been so long since he'd had this much power, but of course, that was one of the perks to being bonded.

Roxas' body was practically limp as he hung there in Axel's grasp, panting heavily as beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. Scratch his earlier statement; _this _was the best he'd felt in weeks. However, he couldn't allow himself to be caught up in the wonderful feeling. That stupid vampire had no right to control his body that way without his permission, not only that, but he hadn't even allowed Hayner to touch him that way.

He growled, though the sound wasn't anywhere near as menacing as he'd hoped with his exhaustion. "Asshole," he panted, "At least…give me…a warning…before you…do that."

Axel smiled and gently removed the fuming blonde from his lap. "Well now, if I had don't that you'd never've let me. I must say, Roxy, your blood is absolutely delicious. It's the best I've ever had, and let me tell you, I've drank a lot of blood in my time."

"Good…for you," he huffed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Where…the hell are my…dad and brother…anyway? Did you…do something…to them?"

"Well I couldn't just let them come up here and ruin our fun, now could I?" Axel smirked. Roxas' eyes went wide, terror and worry striking his heart. "Oh come on, you actually think I'd hurt them?" The blonde shot him a death glare. If looks could kill, Axel would definitely be six feet under by now. "Roxy, I'm so disappointed in your mistrust of me. I'd never do something to hurt your family; I'm not a monster. I simply used the art of persuasion, a little talent us vampires are gifted with, to convince those two that nothing happened. That you were simply asleep this entire time, and no matter what sounds they heard from your room, you were perfectly alright."

Well, at least being under hypnosis was better than having them locked in a closet somewhere or killed. He sighed in relief, then turned back to the vampire. "So, you still haven't told me what you want. I know you want my blood, but why me? Why not somebody else? And how long am I gonna be stuck with you 'till this damn mark wears off?" From what he told him, Roxas knew that unless he wanted to continue his days in agony, he was going to have to put up with the immortal for however long was needed. However, the sooner he was rid of him, the better.

"Questions, questions, questions. All in good time, Roxy," he grinned, waggling his finger, "But, for now, all you need to know is that you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together. Can't get too far apart from one another, now can we?"

Roxas sighed. _Perfect, just what I need, a vampire stalker. _"You're not gonna follow me to school, are you?" the blonde asked with a hint of hope. He was far beyond denial, and had now moved on to the bargaining stage. Maybe he'd at least have some of his normal life to cling to, though even what remained of that seemed to be falling apart at the seams. "I mean, it's not like you could actually stalk me there, someone would notice eventually, even with your freaky hypno powers."

"Now now, Roxy, _never _underestimate my powers. And don't you worry about that for now. I already have an idea on how to get around that." Axel sighed and stood, the entire time Roxas eyeing him warily. He huffed, running his fingers along the back of his spiky red mane. "Well, I must be going, no matter how much I don't want to leave my precious little mortal." Roxas snorted at this. Axel grinned, then bent down and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead. The teen was not expecting that at all and another deep blush painted over his face. "Now I'd better see you up and about tomorrow. My little plan can't work unless all the pieces are moving as they're supposed to." He strode over to the window, turning back one last time to flash Roxas a smile, "I'll be by in the morning to pick you up. Au revior, Roxy." And in a flash, the vampire was gone, a snowflake or two all that was left in his wake.

The blonde sighed heavily, dropping his head into his hands. This was just too much for one day. Not giving it another thought, Roxas collapsed onto his bed and fell quickly into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well, that was that. I dont' know what's up with Hayner, that guy's a fruit cake. But hopefully we'll get more in depth on that in the next chapter. Look forward to more Akuroku, some more info on our little Riku, and what the hell Hayner's deal is.

This next one's gonna be great, but in order to make it happen I need your support.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **they sustain me, give me a reason to write. If I dont have your reviews I shall wither away into nothing *copies Axel's dramatic gasp*


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people of fanfiction. Wow, I managed to update a lot sooner than expected, and this is a long chapter too. Anyways, I wants to give a special thanks you to all the good people who reviewed my last chapter: Cipher-of-Will, Stormyclouds, bbb136, mikepd, kingdomheartslover13, Rocking Phillip, and kimberly kim! I luvs you guys more than you shall ever know, and hope to hear more from you as more chapters are written!

* * *

Chapter 5

"What!" Sora shook his head, trying to dislodge the crazy from his ear. He couldn't have heard what he thought he did, could he? His brother couldn't be serious. He was still _way _to injured to be up and about let alone going to school.

Roxas sighed, letting his arms cross loosely over his chest. Of course this was going to be his brother's reaction, after all, just yesterday he could barely even get out of the shower without collapsing from exhaustion. He gave his twin a sheepish smile, one he only gave when trying to get his way. "Yeah, I know. But really, Sora, I feel great. The medication finally started to work on my neck. I can barely even feel the wound there anymore."

That morning he had been startled to see the tattoo like mark still painted on his skin, and quickly covered it with a new roll of bandages. He'd have to find a better way to hide it eventually, but for now this was the least conspicuous.

As much as he didn't want to, Roxas figured it would be best to do what the vampire told him. He'd go to school and find out what exactly the pedophile was planning. The thought of what he did yesterday still invaded his mind, making his body tingle all over. However, before he could do that, he'd have to convince both his brother as well as his dads that he was well enough to go.

The brunet teen huffed, giving his brother a look that said 'I don't really think this is such a good idea'. Instead, though, Sora simply took Roxas' hand and began leading him down the stairs. "We'll see what Cloud and Leon have to say, but I still think you should stay in bed for a few more days at least."

As they reached the kitchen, both of the men looked up in utter shock, surprised to see their youngest son up and about. They were about to speak, to tell the blonde he shouldn't be out of bed when Roxas cut them off.

"Can I go to school today?" he asked quickly, not giving them any room for argument. "I feel way better, and the lack of human interaction is making me crazy. I need to see my friends before I explode."

The parents gave each other a quick glance before turning back to their son. Sora had decided to sneak away to get breakfast. He really didn't want to be a part of the conversation.

Leon was the first to break the small silence that had formed between them. "Rox, maybe you should hold off on the exertion for a while. I've dealt with trauma cases before. Even when the wounds heal, there're still emotional scars."

To be truthful, Roxas was a tad hurt that his dad accused him of being emotionally disturbed, but he knew that he was only stating the facts. "I know, dad, but I was thinking maybe it would help to get things back to as normal as possible. In my room I pretty much just lie there and think about what happened. At least at school I'll be a little distracted. Please?"

Cloud crossed his arms, and leaned against the counter with a thoughtful look on his porcelain features. "That makes sense," he reasoned, "but I'm still not sure. That man who attacked you is still out there. What if he finds you while you're at school, for all we know he could be a neighbor or someone we know."

Roxas could literally feel the irony rising from his father's words. Oh, if only he knew that the man who tried to kill him was now going to be one of his closest 'friends'. The blonde shivered at the thought.

"He's right," Leon agreed with his husband, "There's no way for any of us to know who it is, especially since you still can't remember."

"But dad, there's never a time I'm alone at school, so there's no chance for him to attack me again. Riku drives us to and from school, and there's too many witnesses for him to come after me during school hours." He had no idea when exactly he started trying so hard to get his parents to let him go, but now it had become an all out war between his parents' will and his own. The blonde teen gave the men his best puppy dog eyes, throwing in a small lip tremble for the hell of it.

"Aw, you're so adorable. You should give me those big eyes sometime, though I might have some trouble containing myself with how adorable you look."

Roxas jumped, quickly whipping his head around to find the source of the voice, only to remember it was in his head. _"Great, thanks for scaring me, ass," _he grumbled internally, giving his parents an apologetic smile. "Sorry, spider on my neck."

His parents cast him analytic stares and he knew they thought he was going crazy. Roxas could hear the redhead's laugh in his mind, _"I see, having some difficulties convincing the folks, are we? I think I can help a bit with that. Try asking again, from this far away my influence doesn't really work without a trigger."_

Though reluctantly, he turned his attention back to his parents who now looked a bit like they had just smoked a bag of weed, a bit dazed but not that out of it. "So, can I?" he asked again.

Both parents sighed and in unison replied, "Alright then, but be careful."

Both Roxas and Sora blinked in surprise. _Wow, _the blonde thought to himself, _it actually worked. I guess that freaky pedophile really does have powers after all._

"Are you guys serious?" Sora asked, dumbfounded. His sapphire eyes were still wide. He'd never known his parents to abandon their opinion so easily, especially with such a serious matter.

Roxas gave a quick nod and a smile, "Thanks, I'm glad you guys changed your minds." He quickly caught himself when the words that left his mouth reached his ears. Why was he so happy? This was all for a vampire, a vampire who tried to kill him and practically molested him the other day no less. And yet, he couldn't stop the warm feeling that flooded his chest.

His parents nodded, still a bit out of it, and returned to what they were doing. Right on cue the doorbell rang, signaling Riku's arrival. An enormous smile spread over Sora's heart shaped face and he eagerly bounded to the door, practically leaping onto the silverette when it opened.

"Hi Riku," Roxas greeted coolly, only to get that same crazy look both Sora and his parents had given him. Before the older teen could ask, Roxas rose his hand to silence him, "I know, I shouldn't be out of bed, but I feel much better and Cloud and Leon say I can go to school today."

The silverette blinked his aquamarine eyes, but eventually shrugged. "Alright then, if you really think you're well enough to go then I won't try and stop you." He offered the teen a warm smile and mussed his hair as he walked passed, Sora clinging to his arm the entire time. However, just as he went passed, Riku stopped and turned back to Roxas. His teal eyes scanning him for something, it made Roxas a little nervous. "You sure you're okay?"

The blonde gulped but put on his normal apathetic smirk. There really wasn't any reason for him to be so nervous, but for some reason it felt as though Riku could sense something. What he sensed, he didn't know, but it was still making him a bit jumpy.

"Yeah, this is the best I've felt in weeks. Why?"

Riku gave him one last once over before shaking his head, "No reason. I guess my mind's just messing with me. I really am glad you're feeling better, Rox, and I'm happy you're comin' back to school. It was awful quiet with you gone. Seifer and his gang haven't been acting up as much."

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot about those jackasses," the blonde grumbled.

"Come on, Riku," Sora urged, pulling the silverette into the kitchen, "Your breakfast is gonna get cold." Why the older teen never ate at his own house was beyond Roxas, but the Strife family was always willing to provide him with food and a place to stay.

Suddenly, Roxas jumped as the doorbell rang again. He glanced back into the kitchen, but found no one was even attempting to make a move to answer it. "Yeah," he called, "Don't bother getting up. I'll get it."

Muttering something under his breath along the lines of 'lazy asses', he pulled the door open, only to narrow his eyes and mutter some other profanity under his breath. "Great, I was kinda hoping you'd forgotten about yesterday."

The redhead beamed down at the young teen, leaning against the doorframe with his normal smug attitude. It pissed Roxas off to no end. As he smiled, Roxas noticed his fangs had disappeared into normal human canines. His normal black trench coat had been replaced by a blood red t-shirt and some strategically ripped black jeans. He ruffled the blonde's fluffy yellow spikes, "Now why would I forget about you? I told you I had a plan, didn't I? Now how's about invitin' me in 'nd introducin' me to your fol-."

Without warning, Axel's perky nature dissolved and he froze perfectly still. Roxas cocked his head to the side, staring at his odd behavior. What the hell was he doing? After a moment, his eyes narrowed, and a wide, cat-like grin spread over his elegant features. "Oooh, now this is interesting," he growled softly, almost like a purr.

This was starting to get freaky. Roxas gradually pulled his eyes from the redhead, following Axel's gaze only to find Riku standing in the entrance to the kitchen. His aquamarine eyes were narrowed into a heated glare, and a scowl marred his normally pleasant features. Sora and the others had remained in the kitchen, each of them still eating their breakfast. Roxas could only assume Axel put them under his hypnosis again. But, if he had…why wasn't Riku affected?

"What-," the blonde started, but was quickly cut off by the redhead next to him.

"Well that's just my luck," Axel chuckled darkly, his eyes still locked with Riku's, "As soon as I find myself a bride, one of his friends turns out to be one 'a you."

Roxas' face instantly flushed a dark crimson. Did…did Axel just call him his 'bride'?

Axel could sense the furious little teen's embarrassment through their bond and smirked bemusedly. _"Don't worry, it's only a technicality. It doesn't actually mean we're getting married. Of course…unless you want to-."_

"_Shut up!" _the blonde snarled mentally. It took all he had to keep from screaming it aloud.

"Roxas, move away from him." The blonde was snapped from his thoughts at the seriousness in his friend's tone. When Roxas made no move to leave the redhead's side, mostly due to confusion, the silverette's piercing glare turned to him. "I told you to move," he ordered.

This was definitely not the Riku he knew. This was some dangerous predator, poised to kill. His muscled flexed dangerously beneath his skin as he tensed to strike. Did he know what Axel was? He must have. If he didn't, he wouldn't be reacting this way. So then…what did that make Riku?

As he regained himself from the confusion, Roxas quickly went to move as not to invoke the silverette's wrath. However, a large hand to his chest made him stop in his tracks. "Don't worry, Roxy, you don't' have to listen to him. Just stay right where you are." Axel's voice was soft, yet commanding and his burning emerald eyes never once left the other man. Roxas remained where he was despite the aqua eyes searing into him. He would never admit it, this little stare down was starting to scare him. And what's worse, neither his brother nor his parents were even faintly aware of what was happening only a few feet away.

Riku growled, his fists clenching at his sides. "ROXAS! MOVE! I'M NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN!" the silverette commanded.

He didn't know what it was, whether it be his accepted older brother status or the sheer force in his tone, but Roxas wanted nothing more at that moment than to listen to the older teen. However, Axel held him firm, breaking his firm stance for just a moment to position Roxas behind him.

At that instant, Riku drew a gun from a holster around his ankle and fired a warning shot at the vampire. The bullet just barely flew past the redhead's arm, but the blue electricity-like substance surrounding it completely obliterated the entire sleeve. Roxas stared wide-eyed at where the bullet nearly hit the vampire, the entire area fizzling and crackling with the same blue energy. This was nuts, completely insane. Why'd he have to go and get mixed up with vampires? He didn't choose this, so why?

Without realizing, he felt himself cowering from the silverette, instead seeking solace from Axel as he clutched the side of the older man's shirt.

"You'd really try to kill me?" Axel sneered, overconfidence radiating from his lanky form. "You do realize what being bonded means, don't you? It means you'd be killing me, but you'd also be killing Roxas as well, and I'm pretty sure you don't want that."

Riku growled, his arms beginning to shake until he finally lowered his weapon, turning away in guilty defeat. The vampire was right, if he killed him, Roxas would die too.

"What…what the hell is going on?" Roxas demanded, doing everything in his power to sound tough, though failing miserably.

Once again, his question was ignored. "You're a tough one, aren't you," the redhead continued, "I figured my hypnosis would've had a little affect on you."

"Shut up, you filthy beast," Riku barked, "Of course your stupid little trick didn't affect me. My family's blood is stronger than that."

"Hm, figured as much. Judging by that silver hair of yours and that pretty little face, you must be a Miyuno, am I right?" The silverette only continued to glare daggers at the redhead, earning him a hearty laugh from Axel. "Yup, got it right. You're family's been after mine for years. Those little features 'a yours are too well known among us."

"You're such a loathsome creature," Riku growled again, his voice much softer than before, yet still holding that same menacing tone. "I'd kill you in a heartbeat if it wasn't for Roxas."

"Same goes for you, pretty boy."

By this time, Roxas had had enough. He was tired of being ignored, tired of being confused and tired of being talked about like he wasn't here. According to them, he was a pretty important aspect to their conversation, so he had a right to speak and be heard.

Running purely on anger, the blonde pushed himself past Axel and stopped in between the two opposing forces. "Will you two stop fighting for two seconds and tell me what the fuck you're talking about? It's kinda obvious you both hate each other, but it would be nice to know why so I'm not totally lost!"

Both Axel as well as Riku were taken aback by the blonde's outburst. They stared at him for a moment in bewilderment, but quickly returned to their original mindset.

Axel cleared his throat, looking as though he were about to give a rather lengthy speech, then continued to grin as he spoke. "Well, that guy over there is a monster hunter, along with the rest of his family. They specialize in killin' immortals like me to keep the rest of the human race safe."

Roxas blinked, astounded by the new wave of information. He'd never known this about his friend, but then again, he didn't know vampires were real until a couple weeks ago. Riku only stood there as Axel spoke, probably content in letting the vampire explain seeing as how he was so knowledgeable. "You kill vampires, Riku?" the blonde asked curiously.

The silverette didn't get a chance to answer as Axel spoke for him yet again. _Fucking bastard, _was all that ran through his mind as he listened to that disgusting bloodsucker speak about himself and his family like he was an expert on everything.

"Well, vampires are pretty much the main target, but they kill other creatures as well. There are also werewolves, which in my opinion are much more dangerous than vampires, and evil spirits. Humans who may have been consumed by darkness like witches and sorcerers, evil demons generally from hell, or poltergeists which usually require the assistance of the church in order to get rid of. This little guy's still pretty young, but he's deadly as far as killin' people like me goes. All hunters are descended from that guy Van Helsing, you know, the one from the movies, which makes 'em pretty dangerous dudes. Let me tell ya, if you weren't here Roxy, I'd probably be a goner."

The silverette snorted, and took a step closer. "Now let's talk about you, you damnable creature. His kind go around killing innocent humans for their blood, but sometimes simply for pleasure. They use their powers of influence to take control of humans and virtually make them into their slaves, like he did with your parents and Sora, and like he's probably doing to you this very second."

"Shut up!" Roxas jumped at the sudden outburst. In the time he'd known Axel he'd never actually seen the vampire angry before. But now it looked as though he was ready to completely rip Riku in half. His fangs slid down to his lower lip, and his nails became long, black claws. He snarled, "Never accuse me of hurting Roxas. Do it again and you'll be going home to daddy missing a few limbs."

"I'd like to see you try, leech," Riku snarled.

"Will you both cut it out!" The two older males both flinched at the outburst, but continued to glare at one another. This was starting to become irritating. They were both acting like little kids! Roxas sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Alright, it's pretty obvious you guys aren't gonna kill each other. I'm not asking you to drop this whole vampire hunter, vampire feud, but can you at least stop arguing, seriously? We have to get to school."

Axel huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets as his features returned to that of a normal human. He turned gracefully on his heel and headed back to the door, "Well, I'm not gonna stick around while Ms. Prissy pants over there is still here. I'll catch ya later Roxy."

Sapphire eyes watched unblinking as the redhead shut the door behind him. Thank god that was over…or maybe not. He yelped as a large hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so he was face to face with Riku. The older teen held both his arms firmly to his sides, serving to frighten the young boy a bit.

"Roxas," the silverette said sternly, "I've told you how dangerous vampires are. It will only hurt you to associate with them, trust me. I know you're bonded to him, and there isn't anything we can do about that, but please, whatever you do, never let him take manipulate you. You need to stay strong, don't let him get to you. I'll try to find a way to remove the seal from your neck, but it may take a while."

Roxas swallowed hard and nodded. He didn't know how to respond to this, mostly because the look in Riku's eyes was paralyzing both his body as well as his thoughts. The silverette could be truly menacing when he wanted to be.

However, that terrifying expression soon changed into a more familiar one. Riku heaved a sigh and pulled the younger teen into a soft embrace. "I'm sorry, Roxas, I never meant for you or your family to ever get involved in anything like this. That vampire you were with isn't as bad as some I've seen."

"Um, what're some of the ones you've seen?" Roxas asked nervously. He was still having a tough time accepting this new side of his friend, but the Riku he knew was still there under the surface…right?

"Trust me, your situation is probably the best case scenario. Some of these creatures will bond to five to ten humans at a time, keeping them as slaves and virtual blood banks. Others use their brides as concubines, and some as breeders. You're definitely in a better place than a lot of other brides."

Roxas wormed his way out of the older male's grasp, giving him an unamused pout. "Can we please stop referring to me as a 'bride'? It's just wrong on so many levels."

The silverette blinked curiously before bursting into laughter. Roxas didn't exactly know what was so funny about that. No man should ever have to be referred to as another man's 'bride', especially when said bride hated the other man with every fiber of his being.

Despite his annoyance, the young blonde was relieved beyond imagination to see that all too familiar warm smile spread across the vampire hunter's face. "Alright, I'll stop calling you that. It does sound a little weird." He gave Roxas one last quick hug before standing. "Just tell me if that stupid vampire does anything. I'll come and help you out anyway I can."

Roxas returned his friend's smile, happy to have the old Riku back rather than that terrifying pissed off one. "You don't have to worry about that. If he tries anything, you'll be the first to know."

Just then, both teens glanced up as Sora came bolting out of the kitchen looking frantic as ever. "I have no idea what happened," he panted, "but we're gonna be late if we don't go now!"

Riku and Roxas gave each other one last smile before following the overly hyped brunet out to the car.

oOxoxOo

All right, perhaps he had been giving himself a little too much credit when he told everyone he felt incredible. As the three teens strolled down the front of the school, Roxas couldn't help it as he began to lag behind. After days of sleeping, the only movement exerted when absolutely necessary, the walk from the parking lot to the school was a major shock to the teen's neglected muscles. His bruised chest throbbed and it was a bit difficult to breathe, but he soldiered on, trying his best to keep pace with his brother and Riku. Actually, right about now he was thinking of how good it felt yesterday to have Axel's fangs sheathed in his neck. Wait, what? No, no, no! He was NOT going to succumb to that stupid vampire's charm! He was better than that.

Thankfully the small group had arrived early, a big part of that due to the silverette's remarkable driving skills. This gave them time to relax in the front yard with the masses of other students. Even though a small sheet of snow rested peacefully on the grass, the weather really wasn't very cold at all.

"Roxas!" the sound of the high pitched, female voice caused the three boys to turn around just in time for Roxas to be tackled by a group of teenagers. One wore a bright yellow dress with curled brown hair. She was obviously the one who had called out to the shocked blonde as she was currently the one enveloping him in a crushing embrace.

The other two were content watching. Another girl with almost white blonde hair and a white dress giggled at the sight, while a rather pudgy black haired boy simply grinned.

"Roxas, I can't believe you're back! We missed you so much!" the brunette girl exclaimed, continuing to smash the poor boy's lungs. "We were so scared when we heard, and we thought for sure you'd be out at least another three weeks after something like that."

The look on his younger twin's face was hysterical, and it was all Sora could do to keep from bursting out laughing. Instead, he opted for a stifled snigger along with Riku.

"Olette…can't…breathe," Roxas managed.

The smaller girl quickly released her grip, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

Roxas gasped for air, pulling oxygen into his abused lungs, then offered a smile to his friends. He had missed them just as much as they missed him, and it was so nice to be able to see them again. However, his smile dropped slightly when he noticed a key person was missing.

_Of course, _he sighed bitterly to himself.

His friends noticed his new forlorn expression and shyly looked away. They knew exactly why their friend had saddened, but honestly they had no idea what had made Hayner act so strange lately, especially when Roxas' name was mentioned in his presence.

The young blonde girl was the first offer a smile again, though it was very half hearted. "Don't worry, Roxas, I'm sure Hayner's just running a little late. He'll be so happy to see you're back."

Roxas smiled at his friend's words. They really did make him feel a lot better. "Thanks Namine, I know I'll be happy to see him again." Suddenly, all three of his friend's eyes went wide simultaneously. Roxas tilted his head to the side, then glanced over at Riku to find the silverette's death glare had returned. _Oh yeah, almost forgot about him. _

He turned around only to be swept up in another tight embrace as he was lifted off the ground. "Roxy!" Axel exclaimed, nuzzling his cheek against the blonde's, "It's been so long since I've seen you last!"

"_What, about ten minutes?" _Roxas growled mentally.

The redhead ignored him, continuing to love on the younger boy while everyone stared in bewilderment. Well, everyone except Riku that is. After a moment, the vampire returned Roxas to the ground, continuing to smile like he'd won the lottery.

"Roxas, who is this guy?" the pudgy teen asked, "You know 'im from somewhere?"

Before Roxas had a chance to retort, Axel cut him off. It seemed the redhead had a habit of doing that lately. "Yup!" he chirped, "Met Roxy down at the hospital. My bro was there gettin' some work done, he's kinda an idiot. But anyway, I ran into this guy here and we hit it off! Now looks like we're all goin' to the same school."

"_What!" _Roxas exclaimed, _"How the hell did you manage to get into our school! You're like twenty five years old."_

Axel simply continued grinning despite the lashing, _"Oh Roxy. Roxy, Roxy, Roxy. I'll have you know I'm eternally stuck at nineteen, thank you very much. And I am, in fact, old enough to attend your school as a senior…well, a super senior more or less. Didn't exactly finish high school, but whatever."_

Roxas was completely dumbstruck. There was no way in hell this creepy pedophile vampire was only nineteen, just no way!

He was still trapped in his flabbergasted stupor when his brother gave a soft tug on his sleeve, snapping him from his trance. "You never told me about this guy," the brunet whispered, looking a tad hurt that his brother would keep things from him.

"Um, o-oh yeah. I, uh, I guess I just spaced telling you guys. The medication they had me on was killer. I can barely even remember half my stay there." He hated lying to his brother, but at the moment this was really the only sane thing he could do. Besides, his brother may be sweet, but he's also a gullible idiot, and if he managed to convince him he could probably convince everyone else.

His hand unconsciously moved to rub the mark beneath his bandaged neck, a rather nervous habit he developed. Sora gave his brother a skeptical glance, but shrugged.

"So what's your name?" Namine asked sweetly. She always had a habit of being kind to everyone she met, one of the many reasons she was the student counsel president.

"Axel," the redhead replied, pointing to his temple, "A-X-E-L, commit it to memory, sweetie."

The young girl giggled, her face lighting up in a soft blush. Both Roxas and Riku rolled their eyes, Riku more or less fighting the urge to shoot the vampire right then and there.

Just then, everyone glanced up at the sound of hurried footsteps to see Hayner running toward the group. Roxas gulped and started to tremble. He wasn't ready to face his boyfriend just yet, couldn't they wait another five minutes when he had more time to prepare himself? Axel could sense his young mortal's sudden change in emotion and wondered what this older boy had done to make him so nervous and scared.

The instant the older blonde's forest green eyes fell on Roxas, he stopped in his tracks. "Roxas, you're here," the shock was tangible in his tone, "A-At school I mean."

Said blonde gave a small smile, one that didn't really reach his azure eyes. Axel noticed this as well, but refrained from saying anything. "Uh, yeah. My-my wounds are much better lately, so I, um, figured today would be a good day to come in."

The awkward atmosphere was thick as no one in the group spoke, each except Axel looking down or away. After a moment, Axel decided the silence was so overwhelming it was practically choking him. "Hey sweetie," he grinned turning to Namine, "Ya mind showin' me where I get my classes? I'm dyin' to see if I have any with Roxy here."

Namine smiled, happy to help the new student with whatever he needed. "Of course, I'd be happy to. It's in the main office, this way."

The redhead smirked and followed after her, but didn't forget to do one last little thing before departing. He stopped for a moment, bent down, and placed a firm kiss on Roxas' forehead, instantly causing the blonde to flush a deep crimson. Everyone was shocked by the action, but no one more so than Hayner whose eyes seemed permanently stuck open. Only Roxas and Hayner seemed to notice the victorious smirk the redhead gave to the older blonde teen before following after Namine as though nothing happened. "See ya later, Roxy!" he called.

After a moment, Hayner ran his hand nervously over the back of his head before turning to leave. "I, uh, I gotta go to class," he mumbled before bolting into the building.

"Hayner, wait!" Roxas called, but he was already gone. He heaved a defeated sigh, taking on his forlorn look once again. Why was his life constantly stuck in a state of fuck? Why can't whoever's up there give him a break once in a while?

The rest of his friends gave a quiet goodbye and left, knowing that he would probably want to be alone right now. "I'm going to go make sure Axel can find his classes alright," Riku muttered, following after the group of younger teens. For an instant, Roxas worried for the redhead, but quickly dismissed the thought. Riku wouldn't do anything to bad to the vampire, even if he _did _deserve it.

Sora decided it best to stay with his brother. The blonde looked as though he needed a bit of support at the moment and Sora was only too happy to help. Both twins made there way into the building, albeit slower than the others. Those crushing hugs had caught up to Roxas and now his chest was really beginning to bother him.

As they wandered down the halls, another voice assaulted Roxas' ears, one he loathed far more than Axel's. "Hey, chicken wuss. Didn't expect to see you so soon. I thought rape victims were supposed to stay three weeks minimum at the loony bin before being released."

Roxas snarled, clenching his fists at his sides, and swung around to meet Seifer's cocky grin. He and his lackeys stood posed in the hallway like some 80's movie street gang. Normally Roxas wouldn't put up with any of his bullshit, but at the moment he was too weak to fight. If he tried, he knew he'd get his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

"What do you want, Seifer?" Sora demanded a bit shakily, "Can't you see he's still hurt? He doesn't need you messing with him today."

The group erupted into a chorus of laughter. "Please, kid, you really think I care whether little 'Sucksass' can defend himself? I have no qualms beating the shit outta a cripple. Now move so we can show you how we're able to do just that."

At his side, the larger teen, Rai, cracked his knuckles. A vicious grin painted over his dumb gorilla features. The violet haired girl, Fuu, also got into a fighting stance.

"Sora," Roxas whispered just loud enough that the others couldn't hear, "Go get Riku. I don't think I can handle these assholes alone."

The brunette's eyes widened slightly. "Rox, I can't just leave you here."

"Don't worry, I can handle myself. Just hurry up and go."

Everything in his being told him not to leave his brother alone with these creeps, but he knew that he alone wouldn't be any help in a fight. "Okay," he nodded, "Just don't get hurt." With that, the brunet bolted off down the hallway in search of Riku, or perhaps any teacher he ran in to.

Roxas continued to glare daggers at the group who had begun to advance on him. "Well," he challenged, "What're ya waitin' for? Come after me."

A wide malicious grin rested firmly on Seifer's face, "With pleasure."

* * *

Oooooh, cliffy...sorta. lol. Anyway, looks like Axel found a way to stalk Roxas at school after all, and you just know sparks are gonna be flyin' between him and the newly introduced vampire hunter. Unfortunately, we still dont know what's up with Hayner, that and it seems Zexion hasn't decided to make an appearence in a while. But don't worry, we'll fix that :)

Anyway, **PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY IN THE UNIVERSE, REVIEW! **I need them or this fanfiction will surely fall below my intrest levels and get lost in the piles of fanfiction that have failed to earn anymore of my interest. I NEED you my readers!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my fellow people of fanfiction! I'm really having fun with this story. I can't believe I have 50 reviews! That's unheard of for me! I really want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart that reviewed that last chapter: PumpkinLenses, Allers3, Cipher-of-Will, bbb136, Duckster's-Rave, mei lynn 64, kingdomheartslover13, mikepd, p3lu54, kimberly kim, DooomWolf, Nintendo-Geek, and shadowknight66. I really wanna thank everyone who's been with me from the start, and also all of you who decided to join mid way through, and even all of my future readers! I luv you all!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Thanks darlin'," Axel grinned charmingly, "I'd never've found this place on my own."

A light blush dusted over Namine's face and she giggled cutely. "You're very welcome. If there's anything you need, feel free to ask me."

"Well you don't have to worry 'bout that. I'm a pretty big idiot when it comes to this school stuff. After a few weeks you're gonna be beggin' me to leave ya alone." Namine giggled again, then waved goodbye to the redhead as she hurried off to class.

Riku nearly gagged as he watched the sickeningly sweet façade. Vampires could be so manipulative, and women in particular seemed to be more affected than most mortals. He waited patiently for the young girl to leave before roughly pulling the redhead into the hallway.

"You gonna give me a lecture on school rules?" Axel asked starkly.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you know how to behave yourself in public," the silverette grumbled. It would be easier to deal with him if he could stop being so fucking arrogant all the time. Riku's teal eyes once again grew hard and cold as he glared sternly at the vampire. "I'm really here to ask you about Roxas."

At this, Axel's conceited smirk faded into an odd emotion. For Riku it appeared to be indifference, yet he couldn't deny that there was some other feeling buried in those emerald eyes as they gazed blankly into his. It's almost as if he were anticipating the question Riku was about to ask and didn't really think much of it.

"Yeah? What about 'im?" he said quietly, a large change from his earlier demeanor.

"I'm not entirely sure what your intentions are, but I've seen what some of your kind do to their brides. If you even think about hurting him like that, about stealing his innocence or anything of that nature, I won't hesitate to kill you. It would be better to have Roxas die then have him forced to live a life like that."

The look in the vampire's acidic eyes grew darker, and Riku could practically see the fire building behind them. Yet, all the while, Axel continued his apathetic appearance. "I don't doubt you would do it," he said simply, "but my reasons are of no concern to you." With that, he turned on his heel and began down the hallway, not even bothering to turn back as he said, "I will never do anything to hurt Roxas, remember that."

With that, Riku was left standing in the hallway, an unknown emotion locked in his aqua gaze. Just then, he turned back as the sound of hurried footsteps rushed down the hallway toward him.

"Sora?" the silverette asked the panting boy. He looked frazzled, could it be another vampire?

Sora had his hands resting on his knees as he took a moment to catch his breath, his bright blue eyes looking fearful. "Seifer's…after…Roxas…" he gasped.

oOxoxOo

Roxas' breath caught in his throat as the older teenager slammed his battered body into the wall, his hands pinned tightly behind his back. By this time all the students and staff were in class so there were no potential witnesses wandering the halls. The small blonde growled and struggled against Seifer's grip. His chest felt as though it were on fire and his lungs screamed for air, but he would not allow Seifer the pleasure of seeing him in pain.

Seifer turned back to his lackeys, bloodlust in his gaze. It had been far too long since he'd had a little time alone with his favorite punching bag, and _no one _was going to steal this moment away from him. "Go stand guard," he ordered, "I don't want anyone interfering."

The two nodded dutifully and hurried off without question. Roxas was beginning to worry. This must be one pretty big beating if Seifer was going to such lengths to keep everyone away.

He gave a small yelp as the side of his face was forced against the wall, but continued growling threateningly. The older male's breath was uncomfortably hot against the back of his neck as he leaned in close, his voice a harsh whisper filled with malice.

"Heh, you really are a pathetic little shit," he sneered, "Hurt or not, I expected at least a little resistance from you. Hm, or maybe you've finally accepted that you'll always be nothing compared to me. I know you're little boyfriend has."

A small gasp fled Roxas' lips, his sapphire eyes going wide. "What…What do you mean?" he choked out through crushed lungs.

The sneer gradually widened until it became a full-blown, maniacal grin. He burst into laughter, "Of course he didn't tell you! I shoulda known he'd keep you in the dark." Roxas cried out as his body was crushed further into the wall. Again, Seifer leaned in close, his lips mere millimeters from the boy's ear. "You're little boy toy was gettin' sick a beatin' around the bush, and tired of waitin' for ya to stop bein' such a pussy. So, the little whore came to me lookin' for a good fucking, and I gave it to him." The young blonde's eyes widened to the size of saucers, his heart freezing solid in his chest. "You shoulda been there. That little bitch screamed my name as I fucked him shitless, and he's not too shabby with a dick in his mouth either. Hmm, you know what? I'm kinda wonderin' how loud you'll scream with my cock up your ass."

Roxas didn't know what he wanted to do more, cry, vomit, or beat the shit outta Seifer. As his emotions clashed he stayed frozen in Seifer's vice like grasp, azure eyes wide and unblinking.

Suddenly, out of nowhere his arms were released, the pressure shoving him into the wall vanishing. The instant he was freed, the young blonde sucked in a sharp breath, hacking and coughing as his lungs protested against the sudden release. After a moment of regaining himself, he glanced back to see what had happened to his assailant. What he saw, made his heart jump, but not in a good way. He stumbled back mindlessly and ended up falling back against the wall.

Seifer's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, their depths filled to the brim with pure, undeniable horror. There stood Axel, his large hand clasped tightly around the teenager's throat. His fangs and claws were unsheathed, the entirety of his eyes gleaming a dark, acidic green.

"You son of a bitch," he said lowly, his voice some unearthly cross between a hiss and a growl. The vampire looked one hundred percent feral, and Roxas didn't deny he felt the same as well. Roxas could feel the anger and loathing pouring from Axel's being, the strong negative emotions overwhelming him and sending him into a state of terror.

His hand tightened around Seifer's throat, the tips of his claws embedding themselves into the soft flesh. Blood dripped heavily from the wounds, and all the teen could do was tremble in the creature's hold. "No one hurts Roxas, especially not some weak little human like you. If it weren't for these idiotic mortal rules, I'd tear you into so many pieces, it would take a millennium for them to put all the remains back together. Not only that," he huffed, wrinkling his nose, "but your blood smells revolting. I don't think even the most desperate of us would drink that."

Roxas watched helplessly as his savior tightened his grip one last time, Seifer's limp, unconscious body falling to the floor with a thud. The redhead closed his eyes, exhaling slowly as his features returned to normal. He turned back, his normally cheerful expression the same as it had been when talking to Riku. His little mortal was shaking badly, and Axel could feel the fear and sadness radiating from his body.

Slowly, the vampire moved closer to the blonde until he stood only inches before him. He made certain to keep his movements gradual and smooth as he knelt down and took Roxas into a delicate embrace, treating him as though he were made of glass.

"I'm sorry," Axel said softly, his voice barely reaching above a whisper, "I didn't mean to scare you. You're very precious to me, and it angers me to see scum like him hurt you."

Roxas didn't know what to think. He still felt so lost and hurt after what Seifer had told him. Without even realizing, the teen's arms shakily rose until he was clutching the fabric of Axel's shirt for dear life. Before he knew it, he had his face buried against the vampire's chest, stifled sobs floating through the silent hallways.

"Why…didn't he…tell me?" he choked through the tears, his voice muffled against the redhead. Axel only pulled him closer, not uttering a single word. There was nothing he could tell his mortal that could help at this point. "Why? Why did it…have to be…that bastard?"

At that moment, both Riku and Sora arrived only to find Seifer already taken care of. Sora's heart jumped when he saw his brother crying in the new student's arms. His brother had only ever cried twice in his entire life.

"Roxas!" the brunet called, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up, disbelieving that Riku would stop him from trying to comfort his brother. What was wrong with him.

"Don't worry, Sor," the silverette said quietly, motioning to the two. As much as he despised the filthy leech, if he was helping Roxas then there really was nothing Riku could do. "I think it's taken care of."

Sora whimpered and turned back to his brother, but when he saw how comfortable the two looked together, he couldn't help but listen to his boyfriend. It looked like Axel had things covered.

oOxoxOo

"_Will you give it a rest already?"_ Roxas grumbled the two walked down the chilly sidewalk, his glare fixated on the sidewalk ahead of him. It didn't take long for the vampire to return to his cocky, narcissistic self, and Roxas was becoming rather annoyed.

A pack of giggling girls opposite the road were currently the center of Axel's interest, laughing and huddling together whenever the charismatic redhead flashed them a grin. With a chuckle, he laced his fingers behind his mane of red hair, giving the girls an eyeful as his shirt stretched over his toned chest. He could practically smell them drooling. "Aw, is someone a little jealous?"the vampire purred.

"No, I'm just getting sick of you flaunting yourself all over the place," Roxas muttered harshly. Unfortunately for him, he was stuck with Axel for the journey home. The vampire had been insistent on taking him to his place, mostly to try and get another taste of his mortal's delicious blood without that damn hunter popping in every two seconds, but also because he could sense the teen still had a few questions and he figured it was time to answer them.

The older male shrugged and continued to smile. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm amazingly hot."

"Could you stop idolizing yourself for two seconds? And why are we going to your place anyway? Couldn't we just go to my house? I'd feel safer with Riku there to kick your ass if you tried anything."

The silverette had been far beyond apprehensive about letting the redhead take Roxas somewhere he couldn't monitor him, and tried numerous times to convince the blonde to just go home. However, Roxas insisted he'd be alright. Axel was correct in thinking he had questions, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared about being alone with the pedo leech.

"There goes that temper a yours again," Axel smiled sweetly, patting the fuming blonde on the head, "I figured the both a us could spend a little time alone together, get to know each other a bit. I don't really like having to find things out about you via eavesdropping, it's very uncouth and makes me feel dirty."

Just then, Axel's smirk faded and his acidic eyes turned to a death glare. The sudden mood change was a bit confusing, but once Roxas followed the older male's gaze he understood. Hayner currently had his eyes locked on where he and Axel stood, though now looked terror stricken as Axel's stare practically eviscerated his soul from the inside out. It didn't help that Hayner happened to live in the same direction as Axel's house, but they were doing their best to ignore the older blonde. Roxas threw in a glare of his own as well, then turned back to the sidewalk ahead with an annoyed huff. He wasn't going to keep letting himself dwell on things, even if it was continuously there to bite him in the ass. If Hayner wanted to speak to him, then so be it, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to go looking for an explanation.

"Hey, Axel?"

The redhead jumped a bit as his concentration was shattered, "Yeah, Roxy?"

"What happened to Seifer? No one's said anything about him all day." In truth, that question really was starting to wear on him throughout the day. After the attack, he hadn't seen nor heard anything of the older teen since. Not that he was worried, just suspicious as to how the redhead managed to take care of the bastard.

Axel grinned, "Eh, that little bitch was in the clinic last I saw 'im. I figured you'd get pissed if I killed the guy, so I left 'im outside for the nurses to find and made sure to everyone in the school practically forget the guy even existed."

The blonde smirked, shaking his head dismissively, "You're such a manipulative bastard."

"Only for you, my dear."

"I know you're fond of your little hypnosis trick, but if you wanna keep following me around, you're gonna have to stop doing that in the real world."

The child like pout returned onto the redhead's face. He didn't exactly appreciate having someone tell him his powers were off limits, especially when he still had this much energy to spare. "Alright," he sighed, "I'll try to restrain myself."

There was a rather long pause before either of them spoke again. Roxas' chest was still throbbing from earlier, and the cold air piercing his lungs with every breath wasn't exactly helping.

"You're chest is bothering you," Axel stated simply, not even glancing down at the teen. His voice had once again relinquished the self-centered tone and became much softer. "It's pretty badly bruised, isn't it? I can hear your chest shaking when you breathe."

"I'm fine," Roxas muttered, his arms going to encircle his chest, "Let's just hurry up and get out of this cold. Don't you have a car or something? Why didn't you drive it to school?"

The seriousness was short lived as the smirk instantly sprung back onto the vampires face. "Silly, of course I have a car! Well, actually my bro's the one with the car, I got a bike, but she's still a pretty sweet ride." Roxas scoffed, chuckling a bit. The redhead raised a curious brow at this sudden mood change, "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'," Roxas smirked, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"What, you don't think my baby's good enough?" He was beginning to feel rather insulted. No one had questioned the awesomeness of his ride before.

"Hey, it's probably fine for you, but I've seen a lot of motorcycles and none of them can even come close to how epic my dad's is. His bike can blow any bike outta the water, hands down."

Axel crossed his arms and gave a disbelieving snort. "Yeah, uh huh. Well my friend, it seems you and I must have ourselves a little wager."

"What, on which bike is cooler?"

"Exactly."

Heaving a sigh, Roxas decided it best to play along. After all, he knew he was gonna win. "Fine. How much we workin' with?"

"Ooooh no, nuh uh. We're not playin' with money in this game," his smile turned mischievous as he wagged his finger, "If I win, I get another taste a that delicious little treat beneath your skin."

"Okay then, if _I _win, you have to leave me alone and let me have a little bit of my life back for an entire week."

The redhead groaned, "Really, that's what you want? I was kinda hopin' you'd want our prizes would be the same seeing as you seemed to enjoy the other day."

A dark blush spread over Roxas' face, "Shut up! Now it's two weeks. You can thank your stupidity for that."

"Oh well, it don't matter 'cause I'm gonna win regardless. Oh, hey, we're here."

Roxas didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for the guy when they stopped in front of a pitiful excuse for a house. It looked more like an apartment room that had been detached from the rest of the complex and had a roof slapped on it. Not only that, but the entire outside was in shambles, it looked like no one had lived here for years.

"This is really your house?" Roxas speculated, unconsciously taking a step back. The place was creepy.

Axel smiled proudly and began up the driveway, "Yep, it's not much, but it's home. Now come on, let me introduce you to my baby." With nimble fingers he punched in the code on the wall and watched as the large door slowly pulled open, a toothy grin stuck on his face.

Roxas smirked in amusement as the door revealed a blood red MV Agusta F4 1100 CC, black flames running down either side. It was a beautiful machine, sure, but it still didn't compare to the beast living in his garage back home. He strolled inside, running the tips of his fingers along the seat as he admired it. "No wonder you're house is such a crap heap," he grinned, "This thing must've cost you a fortune."

"See, told ya!" the vampire chirped, "She's a beauty, right? Did the paint job myself. Her name's negru de incendiu, and she totally pwns all other motorcycles, including your dad's."

"I agree, she is a pretty machine, but my dad's is still the king of all bikes."

Axel gave a discontented snort and closed the garage door, "Yeah, yeah, we'll just see about that, but right now let's head inside. I'm dyin' for a beer."

Ah, the sweet smell of victory, Roxas sighed happily, and followed after the redhead inside.

He didn't think it could ever be possible. The interior of the house was fifty times worse than the outside. Beer cans lay strewn everywhere, the wallpaper and couch were in tatters, scorch marks and water damage everywhere, and the carpet looked as though something were living in it. However, he was a bit surprised at the lack of odor throughout the house. He imagined it would reek with all the garbage everywhere.

"Gugh," the blonde exclaimed, kicking an empty can across the room. He wrinkled his nose in clear disgust and turned to see the redhead digging through his fridge. "How can you live like this? This place is a disaster!" It would've been bad for anyone, but Roxas in particular had issues when things weren't in their proper place. Unbeknownst to his friends, the teen was secretly a neat freak.

Without even realizing, he began picking up the stray cans from the floor and tossing them in the empty garbage can, unable to stand being in the disarray. Behind him he could hear a chuckle and a hiss of a can as it was popped open. "Now all we need to do is get you one a those perdy little maid outfits and you'd be set," Axel laughed as he plopped onto the sofa.

"It's not my fault you're a slob," he growled, now moving on to clearing the coffee table where the redhead currently had his feet propped up. "I can't stand when things aren't clean. Just thought you should know seeing as we're going to be spending so much time together." There was a hint of disdain hidden in his voice as he continued to fill the garbage can with various cans and other crap.

Suddenly, he yelped as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him down onto the vampire's lap. His cheeks were warm with the blood that now filled his face. Axel continued to pull him close, placing kisses along the boy's slender neck. Roxas tried to wriggle free, but the redhead's skillful hands had already made their way up his shirt, holding him secure.

"_Wh-What the hell are you doing!" _he exclaimed, unable to find his voice to protest. Even in his mind he stuttered, only serving to add to his chagrin.

"_Smexing you up," _redhead replied, making sure to make his voice sound as husky and lust filled as it would be if he spoke aloud. _"For some reason, seeing you cleaning my house got me all hot. I just had to hold your perfect body against mine or I was gonna explode." _

Roxas squeaked as Axel's tongue began flicking at his earlobe and running down to his jaw where he began nipping at the flesh. He could feel the vampire's fangs were still sheathed, which was a lucky break for him. There was quite a strong possibility of him losing himself if he had any more stimulation. The tips of the older man's fingers ghosted lightly over his battered chest, making him shiver.

"_Is this turning you on?" _Axel left one of his hands to continue roaming the boy's silken torso as the other began to explore more southern regions. Even if his mind denied it, the blonde's body could never lie. _"I can smell how aroused you're getting. You can't hide your desires from me."_

In a flash, Axel had Roxas' pants pulled clear down to his ankles and eagerly began running his hand up the length of his arousal. Roxas couldn't restrain the cry that fled from his lips, halfway between a groan and a scream. His fingers felt like they were on fire, and it was doing amazing things to the blonde's body, making him cum almost instantly.

The redhead grinned seductively, and happily licked the warm seed from his fingers. "That was quick," he growled lowly, causing his chest to vibrate against Roxas' back, "You really are a virgin, aren't you?"

"Sh-Shut up," the teen squeaked, trying to recover from that stimulation onslaught. Thank god he hadn't used his fangs! He probably would've keeled over right then and there.

"Axel, what are you doing? You know we watch television on that couch."

Roxas felt his heart stop in his chest as the color drained from his face. There in the hallway stood another man clad in the same black trench coat Axel wore, his violet hair hanging over the right half of his face. He just stood there, eyes fixated in a lax glare on the redhead and Roxas, all the while Roxas was half naked with his cock still in the grip of the vampire while the other hand had a couple fingers on his hardened nipple.

_Oh God, kill me now, _he prayed, awaiting the lightning bolt that would take him away from the sheer mortification.

Axel shrugged, and continued his work on the boy's arousal, determined to make this time last a little longer. "I was too lazy to do it in my room. You'll get over it."

Zexion heaved a sigh and wandered into the kitchen as though the sight were a common occurrence. "There are so many fluids in that couch it wouldn't matter anyway I suppose." He came back out a moment later and took a seat in the armchair beside the sofa, flicking on the tv. "Oh, by the way, I'm Zexion. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Roxas."

Roxas wanted to die right there. Was this guy seriously introducing himself while he sat there getting felt up by Axel? These people were insane!

"Alright," Axel breathed, the lust still heavy in his tone, "Now that you're taken care of, I'm gonna take care of my own little problem." The blonde yipped helplessly as his assailant moved from his dick and began scissoring his entrance with his fingers, moving them in and out and stretching him nicely.

"AXEL STOP! We can't do this, you asshole!"

"_And why not?" _the predator purred, his fangs now unsheathed and scraping lightly at the mark on Roxas' neck_._

He whimpered, trying desperately to maintain what little sanity he had left. _"He's right there! I'm not getting my cherry popped while someone else watches!" _

"_Just pretend he isn't there."_

"_C…Can't we go to your room, or even just stop all together? Yeah, let's just do that. I'm not ready to lose my virginity just yet."_

Axel chuckled lowly, the vibrations making Roxas tremble. _"Oh no, we're too far in to just stop. If you're really that self conscious about your succulent body, we'll finish up in my room."_

He slid his fingers from the blonde's ass and gently lifted him bridal style. Zexion didn't even so much as glance up as the two headed down the hallway he had just come from.

As soon as the two reached the room at the far end of the hall, Axel laid the still trembling boy onto his back and removed his uncomfortably tight jeans. Roxas was taken aback by how big the older man was, but didn't really have time to think on it as Axel was quick to pick up where he left off.

He licked and nipped at the black mark as his hands finished up the final touches on the blonde's body, all the while Roxas groaned and writhed beneath him. "Okay," he breathed, the warm breath tickling the soft flesh of Roxas' neck, "this may hurt a bit at first, but I guarantee you'll love it."

Before the teen could protest, Axel drove his fangs into the tender skin, wrenching another pleasured cry from his prey. The warm blood flowed past his lips, thick and sweet. He knew this would distract the mortal as he began to work his length inside him.

Roxas whimpered and moaned as the euphoric feeling returned from Axel's fangs in his flesh, as well as the sensation of the older male's girth entering him as well. When Axel had become fully sheathed, he momentarily released the boy's neck and whispered, "Tell me when I can move." He licked the stream of blood flowing onto the bedspread before sinking his teeth in again.

The blonde teen had no idea when this happened, but he found himself grasping onto the vampire's mass of crimson spikes for dear life, the locks entangled in his fingers. He wondered for a moment if he was possibly hurting the redhead, but that thought quickly faded and he nodded his head yes.

Slow at first, then gradually picking up speed, Axel began thrusting his hips in and out. This was something he'd wanted to do ever since he first set eyes on the boy. In truth, he didn't think he'd be able to last this long without practically jumping on him, another reason he wanted Roxas to come to his home.

Still inexperienced, Roxas was having a difficult time keeping himself from climaxing. He would come the same time Axel did. The redhead could feel the pressure building up in the younger boy's belly and knew he was torturing him, but that thought alone made him want to prolong his suffering. However, the protective side of his mind told him it would be cruel to hurt him like that. Besides he was ready anyway.

Once again calling on a few of his powers, Axel pulled a hand supporting him on the bed and lightly began tracing fiery touches along his pale abdomen. It was too much for the blonde, and with one final scream he cried out Axel's name and spilt his warm seed all over his and the redhead's bellies. The sudden contraction also forced the redhead to climax simultaneously. He smirked and unsheathed his fangs for the last time, running his tongue over the bleeding wound to close it.

Roxas lay sweat streaked and panting heavily beneath him, his eyes lightly closed as he tried to catch his breath. At that moment he felt like he could just melt into the bed. His mind was pitch black and his body felt like jello. Had he known it would feel this good, he would've just let Hayner have his way with him.

Seeing his handy work, Axel hummed in amusement and pressed his lips gently to the younger teen's. "See? Told ya you'd love it." He stood and pulled his jeans back on, the pungent scent of sex and blood filling the air. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

"Hey." Axel turned back, the soft smile still present on his face. "I still got questions," Roxas breathed, eyes still closed.

Axel chuckled, "Alright." With that, the door closed lightly behind him.

The teen let out another small moan and rolled onto his side. Axel's bed was so soft. His eyes remained closed as he heard the door squeak lightly as it opened a second time, however the voice that spoke wasn't Axel's.

"Oooooh, you're a cutie," the stranger chirped. Roxas' eyes sprung open and he hurriedly pulled himself up to the head of the bed.

A blonde haired man sat smiling at him in the doorway, clad in the same coat as Axel and Zexion. His hair was done up in an odd mullet Mohawk combination, making him look like a lead guitarist in a rock band. _Another vampire, _Roxas thought quickly. He didn't know what was wrong, but something about the way this man's sea green eyes traveled up and down his body made him scared and slightly embarrassed.

The vampire strode casually over to the bed, his long fangs sliding down his lower lip. "Ax did a good job pickin' you. Usually the ones he brings home don't smell as good as you."

Roxas gasped as the older man vanished, only to reappear pinning his wrists to the wall above his head. "Now just sit still," he smiled sweetly, "I promise this'll all be over quick."

* * *

Yeah, a lot of you predicted Axel would come to the rescue, and i hope you all enjoyed that little bit of fanservice. There will defiantely be more of that later on.

And yes, I left you all with another cliffie. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Anyway, **PLEASE REVIEW! **I absolutely can't wait to hear more from all of you, and your opinions on the story thus far.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people! You cannot imagine how sorry I am for not updating for so long. I've been grounded from fanfiction due to my grades, so I haven't been able to post or even write until now. Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to post as quickly as possible now that I'm able. So please, read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Roxas pulled his head as close to the headboard as possible as the sea green eyed vampire's face drew nearer. The tips of his fangs lightly graced the mortal's throat. "I'm sorry about this," he said, his light voice growing deeper with the lower volume, "I really do like to think I still have some of my humanity left, but a meal's a meal. Gotta eat to live, ya know."

His heart was pounding painfully in his chest as the blonde quickly glanced around the room, something shiny catching his eye. An earsplitting 'CLANG' rang through the small room and in a rather strange turn of events Roxas was the one standing over the fallen vampire, a metal pipe wielded threateningly in his hands. His chest heaved as he glared at the immortal, the vampire currently seated on the floor clutching the growing lump on his forehead.

"No one," Roxas panted, "attacks me and gets away with it. Now, are you going to come after me again, 'cause if you are, I'm not afraid to use this thing."

The sandy blonde whimpered, continuing to stroke his head. "Geez kid, what d'ya do that for? That fucking hurt, ya know."

This instantly sparked the little mortal's rage. "WHAT! What do you mean, 'what did I do that for'! You were trying to kill me!" Roxas seethed, teeth tightly clenched. How dare this asshole play innocent acting like he wasn't trying to murder him! Were all vampires this infuriating?

"Demyx, you idiot, what did you do?"

Both blondes turned their attention to the door, finding Zexion staring at the other immortal incredulously. At this moment the realization that Roxas was still completely nude appeared in his head. Blushing, Roxas snatched one of the pillows hiding his more personal areas while Zexion approached the other vampire.

The smaller male took hold of the sandy blonde's arm, yanking him to his feet, the taller sighing in annoyance. He turned his attention back to Roxas, "My apologies, Demyx here is still rather new to this life-style. He hasn't had as much time as Axel or I to learn to control his thirst."

"Aw, why are you so mean to me, Zexy?" Demyx asked with a small pout.

Zexion responded with a loud smack upside the taller immortal's head. "Because, you dolt, you shouldn't just go and attack people at random. If you had taken the time to stop and think you would have noticed that Roxas is Axel's bride." Roxas' eye gave a small twitch, going unnoticed by the other two. There was _that word _again. "If you had killed him do you realize what Axel would have done to you? You'd be lucky if he kept you alive after something like that."

Demyx turned to the ground dejectedly, more or less taking on the appearance of a kicked puppy. "That _would _suck," he muttered, turning back to Roxas, "Sorry 'bout that, kid. Didn't know you had an owner."

It took every ounce of restraint in Roxas' body not to lash out at the vampire. Instead he took a deep breath and leaned down to pick up his pants. "Don't worry," he grumbled, slipping the clothing on, "It's not the first time something like this has happened to me. So you guys both live here with Axel?"

"Yes," Zexion replied, "we _are _bound to him, after all. We don't necessarily have a choice but to live here with him."

Roxas blinked up at the vampire in confusion, "What d'you mean, '_bound'_? You guys aren't bonded to him too, are you?" For some reason, the thought brought on a hint of sadness to the teen, that he wasn't the only one the redhead chose.

Demyx whimpered, still rubbing his sore head. Zexion offered the taller a small smirk and pushed him out the door. "Go wait for me in the living room. I'll be out in a minute to take care of you." At this the pout on Demyx's face became a full blown grin and he wrapped his arms around the older vampire in a tight embrace, then sauntered out the door.

"No," he answered to Roxas' earlier question, "nothing like that. You see, Axel's a _special _sort of vampire, not like myself or Demyx. He's what we call a Pure Blood, a born vampire without a single trace of human blood in his body. We lesser vampires are naturally bound to Pure Bloods, our instincts forcing us to comply to their demands. Normally, Pure Bloods often find a place of power among humans and vampires, using their status as a way to take control, normally by means of creating vampire armies as we are forced to do their bidding."

To say Roxas was shocked was an understatement. The blonde never would have imagined Axel to do such a thing. Even with how much he enjoyed hypnotizing the people around him, he would never do something that terrible…would he? "So what you're saying is that you guys are Axel's slaves?" he asked, something bordering disbelief and horror.

The violet haired male gazed at him for a moment in confusion then laughed lightly. "No, no. Axel isn't like that. I follow him because I choose to. I've been a servant to Axel's family ever since I was transformed. Sure, there are times I thought of leaving, but Axel wouldn't be able to handle himself on his own. The man would surely go insane without anyone around to keep him in check. He can barely keep himself alive without Demyx and I."

This was a definite wave of relief to the teen, who sighed internally. "Good, I definitely wouldn't be able to tolerate him knowing he was that big of an asshole."

"Give the poor creature a chance. Alright, so he may be one of the most irritating people on the face of the planet, but he really does have a good heart. In fact, the only reason he didn't barge in to rescue you from Demyx was that he had gone to your house to get your pain medicine."

Again, Roxas was at a loss of belief. "R-Really?" he stuttered.

Zexion nodded, still smiling softly. "Yes. He informed me that your chest was causing you a great deal of pain, so he told me to keep an eye on you while he retrieved your medicine."

Roxas' eyes dropped down to the floor beside the bed, his hand brought up to rest lightly on his bare chest. His chest _was_ hurting him. Maybe Axel wasn't as big a dick as he first thought, not when he was going through all this trouble to bring him his pain meds. Unable to form a proper thought, all that came from Roxas' lips was, "Wow."

oOxoxOo

The sigh ended in a low growl as Leon buried his face in his hands. There was just too much damn paperwork; almost everything having to do with recent attacks identical to the attack on his son. Ever since the night Roxas was taken to the hospital there had been dozens if not hundreds of attacks, each of them taking place at night, the victims found bled to death with puncture wounds in their throats.

At this point in time, the entire police force were all but running around like chickens with their heads cut off. They had no suspects, no murder weapons, nothing tying the victims together, and more and more bodies piling up by the day. If they didn't figure this out soon, there wasn't any doubt that Shinra's SOLDIERs would be called in to take the case themselves, and that was one thing the police did not want. Should that happen, the city would be put on lockdown and a strict curfew would be put into place on the citizens. They needed to find the murder or '_ers_', and quick. They were beginning to think it was a cult of some sort; people dedicated to the dark arts who had a rather intense liking for vampires.

"Damn," he muttered, turning his gray-eyed gaze upward at the sound of a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door creaked open a hair, and a young girl with dark hair and amber eyes peered into the dimly lit office. After meeting the brunet man's gaze, a wide grin spread over her face and she bounded into the room. "Hard at work as always, I see! Are you planning on going home tonight, or is this gonna end up as another sleep over?"

Leon sighed and leaned back in his chair. "There's so much paperwork to do I can hardly think straight. Cloud and the kids'll just have to figure out dinner without me." In truth, he did feel a little guilty spending yet another night camping out in his office. However, if it meant getting whomever these murderers were off the streets and keeping his family safe, then it was worth missing a couple meals. "What about you, Yuffie? I'd imagine with this many attacks you'd be swamped as well."

Yuffie looked contemplative for a moment before shrugging and plopping down in the chair across from her boss. "I guess, but _I _don't have a husband and two kids waiting for me. I'm surprised Cloud hasn't come in here yet to drag you home." The brunet gave a snort, crossing his arms over his chest as a light blush appeared over his scarred face.

"I do need to call him and ask about these incidences. You'd think with the masses of murders that the SOLDIERs would be at least thinking about it, even though I still think we're more than enough to handle the problem alone." This last part was muttered as his gaze became trained on his shoes.

"Aw, someone's worried," Yuffie giggled, "Don't worry about it. Even if SOLDIER troops are called, Cloud's a Second Class on his way up to first. They'd definitely call in Third Class troops to try first before getting up to second or even first. It'll probably be over before they even think about sending him."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Leon sighed. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head before slumping back down over his desk. "Shit. So what are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just came in here to see if I was gonna have some company tonight." She stood, heading back to the door before giving her boss one last grin. "Better give that husband of yours a call! See ya later!"

With that, the door shut with a click, signaling that Leon was alone once again. He grumbled something under his breath and pulled out his cell phone, gazing at it for a moment before putting it back in his pocket. He didn't need to bother Cloud yet. Hopefully, things would get better and they wouldn't even need the SOLDIERs to come in. Leon could only hope.

oOxoxOo

Cloud stood in silence beside the door as he waited for the meeting with the Firsts to end. Nothing in appearance betrayed the fact that he was really on pins and needles. They were deciding what would be the most appropriate action to take about the recent deaths in the city. They were talking about Roxas' attacker. His light blue eyes narrowed slightly as he heard the scraping of chairs inside the room behind him, and he stepped aside as the automatic door slid open.

The Second Class saluted as the each of the Firsts left the room; the redhead Genesis sparing a slight glance in acknowledgement as he passed, Zack's mentor, Angeal, casting him a warm smile, and then finally, Zack himself. The raven haired SOLDEIR grinned widely, giving the blonde a playful slap on the back as the two walked down the hall.

"So, how did the meeting go?" the blonde asked, looking up at the much taller man.

Zack shrugged, the grin fading slightly. Obviously something _had _happened during the meeting, Cloud could see it in the raven's glowing blue-green eyes. "We decided that if the police don't come up with any suspects within the next few days then the Firsts are going to take over the investigation."

"Just the First Class?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, just us." There was a slight pause before the grin returned and Zack gave the blonde's spiky hair a tussle when he saw the younger with a small pout on his face. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten your recommendation for First. I was going to talk to Director Lazard about it tomorrow so just hang tight, okay?"

Cloud gave the older man a small smile and a nod. "Thanks Zack. So what is going on? What do the guys in Shinra think is happening to all the murder victims? It doesn't seem like a regular serial killer to me, not with how little evidence the police force has got."

"Well, we aren't exactly too sure about that ourselves, but it's definitely somethin' big. That's why we decided against starting out with Thirds and moved straight to the First Class. We want to get this whole thing done and over with as quickly as possible, but we also want to give the police a chance to figure things out so we wont have to close off the city."

Cloud's sky blue eyes fell to the floor as he took in the new information. "I understand, but I'm thinking we're making a mistake waiting this long. I mean, all of those innocent people being killed…and Roxas…I'm not content just sitting on the sidelines."

Zack gave his friend a thoughtful look, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Yeah, I know, buddy. It's different when you actually go through it; the whole situation changes. But even if SOLDIER does get called in, there's a small chance that you'll be called out anyway, so just try to take it easy, okay? Even if my recommendation does get accepted, it'll take a while to process the whole thing and make it official. The case will be over and done with before you'll be officially promoted."

"Yeah, I know," the blonde sighed. He really did wish that he could have a chance to go after his son's attacker, especially since once SOLDIER is called, the troops have authority to kill the target unless told otherwise and Cloud would definitely not take that ability for granted. No one got away with hurting his son, not while he was there to do something about it.

The sight of his ex-boyfriend so disheartened was really taking a toll on Zack's mood. So, putting back on his trademark grin, Zack gave the blonde a playful pat on the back, snapping the younger from his trance. "Hey, how 'bout we get some coffee down in the cafeteria? My treat."

Cloud smiled lightly at this, "Thanks, that would be great."

Just then, both men stumbled as they were practically tackled from behind, an arm slung around each of their shoulders as a happily grinning redhead sauntered between them. "'Sup guys," the man chirped, "How're things goin' with the SOLDIERs?"

"Hi Reno," Cloud muttered, not really hiding the annoyance in his voice too well.

Zack, however, took the redhead's arrival with a much better mood. "Hey," he chirped, "it's goin' good! How's things over with the Turks?"

"Eh, same old, same old," Reno shrugged, "I heard the mutts got a new mission, somethin' about all the murders down in the city. Sounds fun, wish I could go." The 'mutts' referred to the fact that SOLDIER troops were commonly known as Shinra's attack dogs, the name possessing more irony than anyone in the Second or Third Classes could ever know. Therefore, the Turks, opposite of SOLDIER, took this term and twisted it into something more playful. This was especially true with Zack as his nickname within' the First Class was 'puppy'.

The raven laughed, "Yeah, you and me both."

Reno turned his emerald eyes to Cloud, his grin becoming something of a smirk. "So, I heard from my baby bro that him and your kid are pretty close now. I figured I should try 'n get to know ya a little more, so how 'bout I join you guys? What d'ya say, Cloudy?"

"Don't call me that," Cloud grumbled, "Fine, go ahead. I need to get back to work soon, anyway."

"Aw, come on, Spike," Zack smiled, "don't be like that. Reno's a cool guy, give him the benefit of the doubt." Reno smiled innocently at the blonde, leaning next to the older SOLDIER as if it would help him seem less obnoxious in some way. Cloud only crossed his arms over his chest, turning away from the two. What was wrong with these people? Why couldn't they just call him by his name?

oOxoxOo

"Just put me down, you asshole, I can walk by myself," Roxas growled, a bit too groggily for his liking. He should have listened to his parents and Sora. It was definately too soon for him to be up and around like this, that and the pain meds always made him sleepy.

Axel only continued to smirk, only pulling the teen closer to his chest. "Yeah, I know," he chirped, "But that doesn't mean I don't like carrying you. So what was it you wanted to ask me anyway?" He pulled the door to Roxas' room open and strolled in, casually taking a seat on the bed. His back rested against the headboard as he rested the young blonde on his lap, the two sitting comfortably together on the bed.

Roxas yawned, cursing himself for being so damned tired. "I wanted to ask…*yawn*…I wanted to ask what happened…the night you attacked me. You keep insisting that you didn't, even though I know you did. So spill it. What really happened that you're not telling me?" Though he hated to admit it, Roxas found his spot on the vampire extremely comfortable and without realizing it snuggled his head closer against the older man's chest. So warm.

The redhead huffed a sigh, resting his chin in the mess of fluffy golden spikes. "Well, it's kinda weird, the whole thing is, which is why I didn't tell you before. But I guess I ain't gotta choice now, do I?"

"Like hell you do," Roxas grumbled, his eyes falling closed as he made himself comfortable against his blood-sucking pillow.

"Okay then, if you say so. That night we met, I was watching you as you were walking home, keeping an eye on ya to make sure nothin' happened. Guess it kinda backfired though. I caught the scent of another vampire close by. Turns out the guy had his eyes on ya too. I knew he was gonna bond with you and after everything I did, I didn't want to risk losing you to some douche bag. So, I did the only thing I could do. I took you for myself. That really must've pissed the guy off. He attacked me, still trying to take you. Ended up opening the wounds in your neck more than I woulda liked, 'nd practically smashed you against that wall when he tried to make a run for it. I couldn't handle losing you, so I ripped the guy apart, but by the time I got rid of 'im you were too far gone for me to close your wounds. I called an ambulance and followed you down to the hospital."

Axel bend down a little ways and placed a small kiss on the blonde's cheek, noting that the mortal's breathing had slowed and that his body had become completely relaxed. He was fighting tooth and claw to stay awake, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with how warm it was. "So you weren't trying to kill me," Roxas whispered softly.

"Heh, nope," the vampire smiled tenderly, "Sorry you had to go through all this." A moment passed as Axel waited for a response of some sort, instead met with soft snoring. He nuzzled his face against the blonde's cheek, placing another kiss against the soft, delicate flesh, then whispered gently, "I love you, Roxas, more than you'll ever know."

* * *

Yay! So that's that. I figured, since so much of you are asking, that I'd give you little snippets of Cloud and Leon away from the home, especially Cloud since the First Class stuff is kinda crucial to the plot, but I wont tell how!...yet.

anyway, next chapter we delve a bit more into Riku and what's happening to the murder victims. Axel tries to get Roxas to trust him more and Zack comes over for dinner! So stay tuned!

Please, read and review! I love you ALL and your reviews help to keep the story alive and well.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my fellow fanfictonians, and welcome to chapter 8! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I figured I'd postpone Zack's dinner visit till next chapter, so there's that, but I got a little more Reno action comin at ya. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

_The air was slightly chilled as the vampire wandered the 'nearly' barren streets. He could sense another of his kind not far away; another Pure Blood. Axel scoffed at the thought of the man. He was obsessed with power, yet didn't have the brains to realize that controlling a horde of bonded mortals was the exact opposite of a proper display of power. There was no easier way to kill a Pure Blood than to do it through a bonded mortal. The fool._

_He stopped for a moment, scenting the air before a wide smirk spread over his handsome features. Finally._

_Flying as fast as his legs could carry him over the buildings, Axel found himself settled on one of the rooftops in a nearby subdivision. There he could see clearly as the door of the house across the street opened and the young blonde-haired boy he'd been watching lately stepped out into the cold night air. The boy was so beautiful and Axel could smell the delicious aroma of his blood even from his perch across the street. _

_Ever since he spotted him, Axel had wanted nothing more than to make the teen his. He couldn't simply bond with him, that would be terrible. The bonding process, he'd heard, was one of the most painful things a mortal could ever experience. Axel didn't want to see such a fragile little thing exposed to that kind of agony. So, instead, he opted on stalking the boy, waiting for the opportune moment to introduce himself and steal his heart away. Not tonight, though. If anything, he'd only succeed in pushing the boy away if he appeared before him in such a setting. No, tonight he'd simply watch._

_He drifted around from rooftop to alleyway, all the while keeping swift and silent so he could watch his 'prey' without alerting him to his presence. Suddenly, Axel stiffened as he sensed the presence from before. That damn Pure Blood._

_Acting swiftly, Axel took to one of the rooftops and scanned the area with alert emerald eyes. He was close by, but damn it all, where was he? Suddenly, a slight movement caught Axel's eye, one that would have undoubtedly gone unnoticed by mortal eyes. Axel could see him hiding in the shadows in one of the alleyways, his muscles flexing as the boy drew nearer, waiting for the opportune chance to strike._

_That Bastard! He was trying to steal __**his **__mortal! Who knows what that asshole would do to __**his **__innocent and delicate little blonde. A sharp snarl tore through Axel's chest as he darted off to protect the boy from the murderous creature._

_Without making a single sound, Axel landed behind the boy, watching for a moment as the teen held his cell phone in the air trying to find a signal. "Ugh, shit," he grumbled, "where's the signal? I just had like three bars! Damn it, the universe is out to get me tonight, isn't it?"_

_Despite the severity of the situation, Axel couldn't help but smile at the teen's frustration. He sounded so cute when he was angry. He stepped forward so the shadow of the street lamp would obscure his features. "Oh, you have no idea, cutie."_

_The mortal whipped around to face him, blue eyes wide with fear. Though he didn't want to scare the boy, Axel always got a rush seeing his prey fearful of his presence. "Wh-Who the hell're you?" the boy challenged, his mellifluous voice shaken. Axel couldn't tell if it was from the cold or the fear, or both, but it didn't really matter. He had to do this, and quickly, as much as he didn't want to._

_Axel laughed at the little spitfire attitude of the teen and pulled back his hood. He allowed his fangs to slide down to his lower lip as he watched the sapphire eyes lock with his own. "You can call me Axel," he purred, pointing to his temple, "A-X-E-L, commit it to memory. Now how 'bout you give me your name, or can I just keep callin' ya cutie?"_

_The boy took a step back, "Um, yeah, how 'bout you not call me that, and I just keep that information to myself you psycho pedophile."_

_Aw, now that hurt. But still, the brazen attitude only further amused the vampire and he smirked. "Well now, that's rude," he grinned, casually strolling up to the teen as the boy backed away, "I told you my name, the least you could do is tell me yours."_

_Suddenly, Axel could see a flash dart from the corner of the nearby building. No time for proper introductions. Traveling at the speed of thought, Axel appeared behind the boy, tilting his head up and exposing the tender flesh of his throat. He bit down, sinking his fangs in and allowing the venom within his body seep into the wound. The boy screamed, the sound deafening to the vampire's keen hearing, but Axel continued. He needed to make sure he pumped enough venom into the teen that it couldn't be sucked back out by the other vampire._

_Before Axel knew what hit him, he was thrown to the ground. The force of the blow cracked the hard pavement around him, and the redhead could feel his entire body throb in protest as he pushed himself up. His emerald eyes darted back to the blonde, watching as the teen clutched his neck, blood dripping from the wound and his blue eyes glazing over from the pain. As his legs gave way beneath him, another figure appeared beside him, catching the boy before he could fall. Yellow eyes locked with Axel's, narrowed and pissed._

"_You," the other Pure Blood snarled after scenting the wound on the boy's neck. He threw the mortal's now unconscious body against a nearby brick wall, hard. Axel winced as he heard a definitive crack sound from the boy's chest. Axel pulled himself to his feet, just in time to be hoisted into the air by his throat. _

"_Long time, no see, Ansem," Axel choked out, grasping at the other's hand as he writhed in his hold. "How's the family?" The other snarled and hurled Axel's body against the ground._

_It was true that both Axel as well as Ansem were Pure Bloods, but Ansem was a great deal older than the redhead. He had years more experience and a hell of a lot more muscle mass than the younger. However, the man wasn't that smart. If Axel could just catch him off guard, he could escape with both his as well as the mortal's life._

_Ansem stalked over to the redhead, who had again pushed himself onto his elbows and was now coughing up blood. He took hold of the younger's arm, pulling him back into the air and snapping the bone with ease. Axel yelped from the pain. "How dare you steal my prey," the silver haired man growled lowly, "I'll kill you!"_

_Thinking quickly, and doing the silverette one better for his shattered arm, Axel unsheathed his claws and slashed clean through the older immortal's hand. Ansem howled in pain, clutching his wrist as blood squirted from the wound. Now was his chance. Summoning his strength, Axel's right hand became engulfed in flames and he slashed his claws down the immortal's torso. In an instant, the other's body burst into flame, the howls of agony reaching a crescendo, then dying down back into the silence of the night._

_Well, that was that. Wincing, Axel clutched his broken arm, the bone already beginning to heal itself, and hurried back over to his mortal. He'd have to find somewhere to hide Ansem's body later._

_The teen's body was entirely limp as he lay on the cold ground, blood pooling beneath him from the untreated wound on his neck. The laceration had spread from the impact with the wall, and he had already lost so much of his blood that it would be useless for Axel to try and heal the wound. _

_Great. The one good thing in Axel's life and some bastard had to go along and take it from him. Axel shook his head dismally at the thought, then set about searching for the boy's cell phone. Maybe he could still save him if he got the little thing to a hospital quickly enough._

The redhead jumped slightly as he was roused from his dream, looking down to find Roxas unconsciously snuggling closer to him, muttering something in his sleep. Now he couldn't be certain, but Axel swore it sounded an awful lot like, 'sure, Axel, you can suck my blood, it feels so good when you do that'. The immortal couldn't help but snicker at the complete sound of bliss in the blonde's voice.

How would he have ever survived if he had lost Roxas that night? Axel was positive that there would have been no way.

oOxoxOo

The night air was frigid against the silverette's pale skin, and he shivered slightly as his feet made contact with another rooftop. It was easier to take the high road rather than slipping through backyards and alleyways. There was none of that worrying about being spotted, he was much safer from potential attackers, and he had a much wider view of the area.

He stopped for a moment, training his senses in hopes of locating a potential target. Nothing. It was infuriating, especially since his father had put so much faith in him to protect the city while he and his brothers were away. The group was supposedly meeting with the council or some nonsense, leaving the youngest in charge of looking after their home. Riku grumbled a bit at the thought of being left behind as well as not being able to sense anything close by.

The silverette sighed, about to begin running again before a piercing cry rang through the city. He wheeled in the direction of the sound, lifting his head to the sky. After a moment, the cry faded, and another sprung up a moment later on the other side, soon after, fading into the snowy night air as well.

A small smirk appeared on the hunter's face and his large hand absentmindedly ran through his silky hair. "Finally," he muttered silently, "I was starting to get worried I'd have to do all of this myself."

With newly found determination, Riku turned and launched himself across the rooftop with superhuman ability. He needed to finish this up quickly. He promised Sora he'd be back soon so the two of them could spend some time together.

oOxoxOo

Sapphire eyes irritably followed the lanky figure as he wandered about the small room, occasionally stopping and fingering trace items here and there. Roxas heaved a sigh and leaned back against his headboard, "So explain to me again why you're here?"

Axel glanced up from one of the pictures he had been examining on Roxas' dresser. It was one of the Strife family standing beside a lake somewhere in the forest, Roxas and Sora both around seven or eight. "Mostly 'cause I feel like it, but also 'cause I can't help my curiosity. You were adorable when you were a kid, ya know that?"

A small blush tinted Roxas' cheeks as his eyes narrowed on the vampire. "I'm not talking about that, you moron. Cloud and Leon have been working non-stop for days, and Sora's been constantly complaining that Riku's never around anymore. If what I think is going on really is what's happening, then why are you here? Zexion said you have the power to control other vampires, so why aren't you out there doing something about the attacks?"

"I can't risk leaving you here by yourself," the redhead replied simply, turning his attention back to the pictures, "The quickest way to kill a vampire is through their bri- the, uh, mortals they've bonded to."

Roxas noticed the catch and allowed himself to smile. "Thank you…for not using the 'b' word."

The redhead sighed and stretched his arms above his head. "Anywho, I place some value on my life, therefore I think I'm gonna let the dogs of Shinra and the police handle this, along with little Ms. Prissy Pants."

"Hey, do not call my dad a 'dog'," the little blonde growled. He absolutely hated when people referred to SOLDIER as dogs; it was degrading. They worked hard to protect the city and the citizen's well being, so why were people so out to get them all the time?

Axel chuckled slightly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I wasn't talking about Cloud." He took a seat on the bed beside the teen, pulling the boy onto his lap as he began trailing kisses along the back of his neck and jaw line. Roxas was blushing furiously, fervently trying to flee the immortal's grasp. After a moment, contrary to his nature, Axel released the mortal and allowed him to scurry to the end of the bed. "Besides, I am doing my part in this. None of the murderers will cross the boundary line of my territory, which stretches twenty miles in every direction around my house. Everyone around here is safe."

Roxas snorted, still trying to calm his pounding heart. "If that's true then that still doesn't mean you need to be in my room."

"Ah, ah, ah," Axel grinned, wagging his finger. He pointed to the crook of his neck, the same place the mark on Roxas was located, "If I go too far away, you know what's gonna happen. I'm sure you don't want to go through that again." Again, the blonde grumbled and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. "At any rate, you gotta get ready. We're meeting my bro over at my place to discuss important issues."

"Well I'm not doing anything until you get out of my room," Roxas huffed, glaring at the vampire.

At this, the other pouted cutely. "Aw, come on, Roxy. You're not gonna let me take another gander at your pretty little bod? I'd like another look at that adorable ass a' yours."

A deep red painted itself over Roxas' face as he picked up a book and hurled it at the vampire's head. "Get out, you perv!" Axel grinned, laughing as he put his hands up defensively, then disappeared from the room. Roxas growled and his sapphire eyes scanned the room before he called out, "I swear to god, if you're watching, I'm gonna kick the crap outta you!"

When he didn't get an answer, the teen sighed in defeat and began to undress. There was no way he was ever gonna win against the vampire, so why even bother?

oOxoxOo

This time, Axel had been smart enough to bring his bike as the events from earlier in the week had indeed taken their toll on Roxas. Much to the immortal's dismay, he had gotten a decent look at Fenrir, Cloud's beloved motorcycle, and was forced to concede his defeat in the bet. Roxas had grinned triumphantly and informed the redhead he would tell the immortal when the two weeks began. The blonde wanted to be sure he would be able to avoid the jerk whenever the asshole pissed him off the most. Axel only grinned and nodded, not really seeming all that phased by his loss.

The two traveled the four miles to Axel's house, Roxas blinking a bit as he noticed a new vehicle parked halfway on the sidewalk out front of the shack. Well, Axel had told him his brother was the one with the car. Maybe, hopefully, this would be another vampire like Zexion, one who's _not _a complete and utter jackass.

Axel was sure to keep close to his bride as they strode up to the doorway, making Roxas' earlier thoughts crumble into dust. _"He's not that bad, is he?" _the blonde asked mentally.

"Nah," the redhead decided to answer aloud, "He's just a little…weird."

As the door opened, Axel was immediately tackled to the ground by a black and red blur. Roxas jumped and stared wide eyed and somewhat horrified as his vampire was either being strangled or hugged to death by another equally as tall, redheaded man.

"Axel!" the other chirped, crushing Axel's head against his chest, "My adorable baby bro! It's been so long, yo! Why don't you call me!" Though still slightly terrified, at least now Roxas was certain Axel wasn't being murdered…well, not intentionally anyway.

At this point in time, Zexion and Demyx appeared in the doorway, Zexion shaking his head in disappointment as Demyx called out, "Yeah! Get 'im Reno! Show Axel who's boss."

"They're not fighting, you nitwit," Zexion sighed and strode out into the lawn, patting the attacking redhead on the shoulder, "Alright, Reno, time to let him go."

The name Reno had sparked something in Roxas' memory. Where had he heard that name before?

Reno grinned widely up at the shorter vampire from his seat atop Axel. "Aw, come on, Zexy. I'm just tryin' to love on 'im a little." Axel's head hung in Reno's grasp, his tongue lolling from his mouth.

"Reno," Zexion said calmly, "I think you may be killing him."

The other redhead glanced down at Axel, finding him unconscious and released his grasp.

Axel fell to the ground with a thud. "Heh heh, sorry bro," Reno grinned sheepishly, "guess I got a little carried away." He took his brother's shoulders and shook him roughly, rousing the vampire back to life. "See, you're fine."

Axel growled and shoved the other redhead off of him. "Damn it, Reno. I swear, if you do that one more time I'm gonna rip your fucking head off." Reno only continued smiling happily. Roxas was still pondering the name when Axel took him by the arm and led him inside, "Come on, let's get this over with."

oOxoxOo

The group seated themselves in the small living room, Roxas, regrettably, sat atop Axel's lap as the vampire held him close. All though, Roxas believed that this time it had something to do with the older redhead who seemed to want to constantly at his brother's side. There was obviously some sort of family thing going on here, and Roxas was unfortunately caught in the middle of it.

"Alright, Reno, spill," Axel huffed, not his usual cheerful self, "What's goin' on? Why's our territory being invaded?"

"Not yours, just mine," Reno corrected, waggling his finger. "I'm really not positive, but I think it has something to do with that little stunt you pulled a few weeks ago."

Zexion laced his hands in front of his face contemplatively, his violet eyes locked onto the table. "So you believe that this is because Axel killed the other Pure Blood in the area, so now the nearby vampires are taking advantage of an open territory?"

"Kinda," Reno shrugged, "Rufus thinks there might be somethin' else goin' on. Like why would there be so many just because one immortal kicked the bucket, yo?"

"Wait, hold on," Roxas interrupted. "Rufus? As in 'Rufus _Shinra_'? What exactly do you do?"

The other redhead grinned proudly, "I'm a Turk. I work over with your dad at the Shinra Power Company, yo." Reno cast a curious glance over at Axel. "Didn't you tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Roxas asked, confused again for what seemed like the millionth time in the past month. Why did it seem like there was an entire other world going on around Roxas that he wasn't even aware of? …Oh wait, there was.

"Everybody in the Turk division is a vampire," Reno answered happily. "Mr. Boss man himself is a Pure Blood. Why do you think the whole organization runs so smoothly 'n without competition? To tell the truth, though, I think the guy hates me. I think I annoy 'im 'er somethin'."

Roxas sighed and stared at his hands in defeat. There were even vampires running the city, working right beside his own dad. How could anyone not realize this!

Ignoring the now sulking blonde in his arms, Axel turned back to Reno. "So what're we supposed to do?"

Reno shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I'd defend my territory, yo. The whole fucking place's gone to shit. I can barely feed myself. Hey, ya mind if I chill at your place for a bit? Just to keep myself alive until things start gettin back to normal."

Axel looked contemplative for a moment, looking decidedly like he was about to tell the poor guy to go fuck himself. However, he heaved a defeated sigh. "Sure, why not, but you need to help keep those bastards out or else I'm kickin' your ass outta here."

"Yay!" the other chirped, "I knew ya loved me deep down."

"It's not love, it's pity. You're just a bit too pathetic for your own good."

At this, Reno's smile became saddened. "Aw, that was harsh, yo."

Axel gave a small snort, "Yeah, but it's true. When was the last time I came runnin' to you for help?" Reno thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Uh huh, exactly. And how many times've you come to me lookin' to keep your ass either alive or outta trouble?"

"To many times for me to count?"

"Right. You owe me big time, you ass." The younger redhead huffed a sigh and stood, setting Roxas on the floor and snapping the blonde from his somber state. "Alright, I think we're done here; a lotta good that little meeting did us. Come on, Roxy, before you get infected with stupid."

"Kay, that's cool, yo!" Reno called after them, "Me 'n the guys here'll just chill then! Ya know, grab a beer, kick back. No biggie!"

Axel purposefully slammed the door behind him, causing the entire foundation of his already seemingly unstable house to tremble. Roxas blinked up at him curiously as he gave a discontented snort. "What the hell was that all about? I haven't seen you this pissed off before."

And, like magic, the smirk returned. "Eh, it's nothin'. Guy just irritates the hell outta me is all." The redhead took Roxas' hand in his own, relinquishing another small blush from the teen and led him down the street. "Let's go before I'm tackled again."

oOxoxOo

The tension in the air was already palpable, and they hadn't even gone through the fucking door yet! Roxas could already tell today was going to consist mostly of a lot of yelling and overly dramatized interactions. Lately his life felt like one big sitcom, all he needed was the audience laughing at him in the background.

As the door opened, Roxas could feel the sparks sizzling past him as emerald eyes met aqua in a heated stare down. The blonde heaved a sigh, and flopped himself down beside the silverette on the sofa. Upon closer inspection, poor Riku looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks. He probably didn't have the energy to exchange witty banter with the vampire right now.

Axel smirked as he noticed this as well, seating himself on the floor next to Roxas as the blonde was sitting at the end. No way in Hell was he taking the empty space on the other side of Riku.

"So where's Sora?" Roxas inquired, breaking the tension in the inhospitable atmosphere.

"Shower," Riku answered simply, "He slipped in the snow in front of the school and got covered in mud."

"Sounds like Sora." There was another pause, and Roxas could feel the unsociable air returning. "Those all-nighters you've been pullin' look like they're taking their toll."

The silverette sighed and stretched, "Just a bit, but not enough that I can't take down a certain leech if the need ever arises." He shot a glare at Axel who simply grinned to himself in his usually snarky way. "Anyway, hopefully there won't be too many of those. Last night I heard I had some help while I was patrolling. If everything goes well, maybe they can take care of things."

"I can assume he's talking about the Shinra troops," Axel stated, more as means of indirectly asking the hunter without actually addressing him. Roxas could swear these two acted like such kids around each other. It was irritating.

"Yes. At least someone is trying to help keep the peace around here. You'd think a blood sucker would like to have his territory free of rogues."

"I have people on that, thank you very much," Axel retorted.

Roxas felt it was time for a slight shift backward on the subject. "So is all of Shinra composed of vampires?" He'd hoped not, or else that meant his dad had some explaining to do.

"No, just the Turks," Riku sighed, and Roxas felt a slight wave of relief, "pretty much the rest of Shinra is human. The only exception are the First Class."

The blonde blinked, "Why, what're the First-."

"Hey Rox!" Everyone glanced up to see Sora bounding down the stairs, "Hey Ax, I was wonderin' when you were gonna show up today."

"Yeah, had to go take care a' family stuff," the redhead sighed as well.

Sora plopped himself down beside his exhausted boyfriend, smiling at him sympathetically before giving him a small peck on the cheek. Riku smiled and pulled the brunet onto his lap, kissing him more firmly as the other giggled in delight. Axel's smirk fell into an irritated frown at the sight, then glanced up to find Roxas staring indifferently at the television. After a moment, Roxas felt the emerald eyes on him and glanced down.

"_You can forget about it," _he grumbled mentally, _"No way in Hell I'm gonna get all giddy like that around you."_

The redhead pouted, feeling rather dejected and turned his attention back to the tv. Roxas could feel the saddened emotions emanating from the vampire, and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty and slightly embarrassed. Axel picked up on this in an instant and was back to his smirky self. Maybe he could get through to the little mortal after all.

* * *

Sorry, fanfiction deleted the part where I asked my beautiful and wonderous readers to review! Silly, silly fanfiction, if it doesn't start to work properly, I shall have no choice but to hack it apart with my pickaxe! *evil death smile*


	9. Chapter 9

Sup everybody! This is shadowroxas101 here, and I wanna make up for my lack of thanks for thanking everybody who reviewed the last three chapters! XionAmmy, p3lu54, TheDarkEclipse, Tobi Akamaru and Ikkaku, bbb136, Zuckaiy, The Thirteenth Promise, Aroki-Kun, aminaluvr4life, mellow-panda7, imspiritb, kingdomheartslover13, Lekigila, Xirvka, randomscreamfest, CommandoMomo, Sgofyyah13, and Insanity Breaking Point. I can't tell you how much all of these reviews mean to me, and how much they influence my writing. You guys are all totally amazing!

* * *

Chapter 9

The door pulled open and Roxas' face instantly lit up in bright smile. "Zack!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around the SOLDIER's large waist as he couldn't really reach any higher than that.

"Sup, kiddo?" the raven smiled, placing his enormous hand on the teen's head and rustling his blonde spikes. The man was a good few inches taller than Axel, which definitely said something about his height, and not only that, but the guy had the physique of a God. Though Roxas would never admit it, he'd had a crush on his dad's friend since the SOLDIER first came to their house. However, he'd gotten over that over the years…well, sort of.

Zack was pretty much a member of the family, like Riku. He was like the awesome uncle who let you stay up late and watch R rated movies whenever your parents were away. He always had a cheerful disposition, but could be terrifying when angry. There was nothing the guy couldn't or wouldn't do for his friends. If you needed to borrow money, he'd get three separate jobs and then just tell you to keep the cash. If you were moving, he'd offer to help out then carry all the heavy stuff single-handed, then decline your offer to give him compensation for his work. Zack was pretty much the best friend a person could ask for.

"Sorry I couldn't come visit ya in the hospital," Zack smiled sheepishly, "Looks like you're doin' good though. I figured a little somethin' like that couldn't keep you down."

Roxas blushed slightly, and continued to smile up at the man. "Zack!" Sora chirped, tackling the older man along side his brother, though the raven hardly even flinched at the force.

"Hey, Sor. You're lookin' good yourself," he greeted, mussing Sora's hair as well. "I heard how you were lookin' after your brother while he was in the hospital. A little trooper just like your old man."

Both released the SOLDIER as Riku approached, offering his hand to the raven. Zack took it, but instead of shaking it, simply used it to pull the silverette into a tight hug. "Now don't give me any a' that!" Zack laughed, "You know as well as I do that we're all family here, so like Hell you're gettin off without a hug." He released Riku, the teen stumbling backwards a bit as he tried to regain himself, but offered the other a smile as well.

Axel yawned as he stretched himself out on the now vacant sofa, looking very much like an overgrown cat as he did so. Zack glanced up and grinned towards the vampire as well. "Hey, Axel, didn't expect to see you here."

The redhead cracked open an emerald eye and smirked. "Same goes for you, big guy. Heard from my bro you got yourself a pretty rough mission goin' on. Surprised you ain't out huntin' criminals."

"Yeah, well, I'm not really off duty right now," the raven gave another sheepish grin, running his hand through his ebony hair, "still here for business, but I figured I might as well get some free food out of it." He strolled inside, just in time for a certain blonde to peek his head out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Zack," Cloud said, obviously not expecting the SOLDIER so soon, "you're here early."

The raven chuckled, "What, no 'hello'? Oh, and nice apron, by the way, Spike."

Cloud's blue eyes widened and a thick blush painted itself over his face. Over a pair of sweats he adorned a rather frilly pink apron, one he always wore when cooking. Leon had bought it for him, the man claiming it made the other look deliciously attractive. That had been at least ten years ago, yet Cloud kept the darn thing all those years.

"Uh, thanks," Cloud muttered, his gaze averted from the raven as his sons giggled at him. He ducked back into the kitchen, calling back a bit louder, "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes." Zack was practically drooling at the overpowering aroma of steak wafting into the living room.

Roxas glared at the redhead as he stood expectantly in front of the sofa. When the vampire made no move to relinquish his spot, Roxas smiled and rolled him onto the floor, creating a loud thud. Riku snickered evilly, joining his boyfriend and the blonde back on the couch. Zack simply took the armchair off to the side.

"_That really was very cruel, Roxy," _the redhead whimpered, rubbing his head and taking his original spot back on the floor.

The blonde shrugged, still smiling, _"I'm pretty sure you deserved it. There has to be something in that never ending list of offenses of yours that warranted it."_

Everyone glanced up as the front door opened yet again, and an overly exhausted Leon practically stumbled in. His rather dulled gray eyes gazed fleetingly at everyone in the room and he sighed heavily. "Hey guys. It's been a while, Zack. Staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout the inconvenience. You guys must definitely be overworked."

Leon shook his nearly limp hand dismissively, "Nah. I heard SOLDIER's got it just as bad as us, probably worse. You're defiantly not an inconvenience."

The raven continued to smile happily. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. But still, if there's anything I can do to help out, just let me know, kay?" At this, the larger brunet smiled tiredly, and dragged himself into the kitchen.

Roxas loved how sweet and thoughtful Zack was, always putting others before himself. He glanced down at Axel, huffing slightly. How come this guy couldn't be as nice as Zack? He'd be a hell of a lot more easy to tolerate being around.

Cloud called the group a couple minutes later, telling them it was time to eat. In one giant mass, everyone pulled themselves out of their seats and filed into the dining room beside the kitchen. Zack's green-blue eyes were sparkling as Cloud set the massive steak onto the table, mouth watering. He had to catch himself as he resisted the urge to whimper eagerly. The older blonde noticed this and chuckled at the overzealous-ness of his friend.

The group ate, somewhat peacefully. Zack was constantly asking for seconds, Sora chatted with no one in particular, Riku was constantly glaring at Axel, and the redhead was incessantly trying to molest Roxas under the table, who growled and kicked him several times in the shins. Other than this, it was pleasant.

Afterwards, as Zack was assisting Cloud and Leon in cleaning up the table, the raven cleared his throat slightly, his cheerfulness replaced with nervous apprehension. "Hey Cloud," he started, running his hand through the back of this hair. The blonde glanced up from the sink. "Um, I gotta talk to you about that First Class position you wanted."

Cloud did not like the tone in his friend's voice at all and he immediately stopped what he was doing. "Did they decline your proposal?" he asked quickly.

Though he would never admit it, Cloud was only making things that much more difficult. "Uh, no, they didn't decline the offer. Spike- Cloud, I don't think you're ready for the First Class."

At this, the blonde's eyes widened, shocked. "But, but you-…Zack, you're the one that offered me the position. I've heard nothing from you but how qualified I am for the job for the past three months, and now suddenly you don't think I can handle it?"

"No, no, no," the raven shook his head quickly, "You're definitely qualified, it's just…You gotta family, Spike. Being a First Class is serious stuff. I can't handle the thought of you getting killed and leaving Leon and the boys all alone. I just think maybe you should hold off on this…at least until the boys are out of the house."

The blonde sighed, looking at an absolute loss for words as he collapsed heavily in one of the chairs. "I guess you're right," he muttered, rather dejectedly, "I've already waited ten years for this, I guess I could hold out for one more. Shit…"

Zack couldn't stand seeing his friend so upset. He'd watched as the young upstart worked and trained and became one of the best SOLDIERs he's ever known. It killed him to decline such a talented person a job that he deserved, but it would kill him even more to put his best friend and his family through all of the unnecessary drama associated with the position. So, sighing softly, Zack took a chair beside his friend and tried to console the still-in-shock SOLDIER.

In the living room, Roxas and Sora glanced at each other nervously. Both had heard Cloud's sudden outburst and decided to do a little eavesdropping.

"Shit," Roxas whispered, unsure of exactly what to say.

"What, so the guy's not gonna get promoted for a year," Axel shrugged, "What's the big deal?"

Sora turned back to the redhead, looking just as defeated as Cloud. "Dad's been trying to get that job for ten years now. He's worked so hard for it, and now it's our fault he's not getting it."

Riku gave his boyfriend a sympathetic look as the little brunet's eyes began to tear up. He embraced the teen, kissing him on the head. "It's not your fault or Rox's," he said consolingly, "I actually agree with Zack. Being a First Class is an incredibly dangerous line of work, it would be easy for Cloud to get hurt."

"_Yeah, that among other things."_

Roxas glanced back at the vampire, hearing the voice echo in his head. The redhead had his arms crossed loosely over his chest, emerald eyes focused elsewhere. _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

Axel shrugged, _"I'll tell ya in a minute."_ He glanced up as Zack came back into the room. "Well I see you've sufficiently crushed his spirit," the vampire stated jokingly, though a small hint of seriousness in his tone.

The raven's already pained look became a bit more so, and he sighed. "Yeah." Zack glanced back up at the vampire and Roxas, "I didn't just come here to talk to Cloud. You two mind comin' with me outside real quick?"

Roxas gave an expectant look over toward the immortal, waiting for some sort of explanation. When Axel didn't even so much as look at him, he sighed internally and followed after the two.

"Hey, what about us?" Sora asked, a small pout on his face.

Riku pulled the younger back into their embrace and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry, I doubt you're missing much."

The brunet couldn't help but feel that lately he was being left out of certain things. It was like everybody else was part of a secret club and he hadn't been invited to join. Regardless, Sora didn't press the issue, instead returning the silverette's affection and accompanying him to the sofa.

oOxoxOo

Zack shut the door behind him, glancing around quickly for any potential eavesdroppers.

Roxas shivered, clutching his arms in an attempt to keep himself from the cold. Why couldn't they just talk in his room? "So why are we out in the freezing cold?"

"'Cause your brother and dads don't know anything about us," Axel mumbled, looking away again with his arms crossed. He hadn't really seemed that much like himself since that morning. Roxas was almost, possibly, maybe starting to become just a tiny, itty-bitty bit concerned for his vampire stalker.

The raven smiled and gave a small shrug. "Yeah, that's the reason. But on a more serious note, I really gotta talk to you guys. Axel," he turned to the redhead, arms crossed and looking as though he were about to give a scolding, "I'm really disappointed in you. Reno told me all these great things about his 'amazing little brother', and here I find you attacked my best friend's son _and _bonded with him. I thought you were more responsible than that."

Roxas gazed at the redhead curiously. Instead of looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Axel looked rather indifferent. The vampire shrugged, "Well, serves ya right for trusting what Reno says. The guy doesn't know anything."

So, wait…bonding _wasn't _something normal vampires did? Or maybe it _was_ something that normal vampires did, but Zack expected Axel was better than that, maybe? Roxas didn't know. All he knew was that Zack was very disappointed in the redhead.

Zack sighed quietly, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter as long as Roxas is alright." He turned to the blonde, "You are alright, aren't you? He's not abusing you or anything like that, 'cause I wouldn't expect him to."

The blonde blinked slightly, forever confused, but quickly nodded his head. "Yeah, unless you count acting like an asshole as abuse, then he hasn't really done anything." Roxas figured it best to leave out the part about the sex, seeing as he didn't really know what Zack would do if the SOLDIER found out.

"That's good," the raven smiled again, "So, what, are you doing anything about the vampires coming into the city?" He directed his question at Axel again. "'Cause if you're not, I still need your permission to enter your territory."

"Sure, do whatever ya want," Axel yawned, "Just don't kill the two slackers living at my place. It's tough work finding good vampires now a days."

"Don't worry about that. I'll be sure to tell Genesis and Angeal."

"Wait," Roxas said curiously, "I don't understand. What's going on? Everybody says the First Class aren't vampires, but you associate with them. You don't act like a hunter, cause then you wouldn't be asking permission to enter his territory." No one actually informed Roxas of this, but he kind of assumed seeing as Riku didn't really seem to be too hospitable towards Axel.

"He's a werewolf," Axel said simply. Roxas' eyes went wide and he stared up at the SOLDIER in disbelief. "They're all wolves. That's the real reason he didn't want to promote your dad. It's a requirement for that position, like it's a requirement for a Turk to be a vampire."

"It's true. Sorry." Zack gave a tiny shrug, looking ever so innocent. "Becoming a werewolf is incredibly painful, and almost everyone transformed dies before they're fully transformed. I'm positive Cloud could survive the transformation, which is why I recommended him in the first place…but I really don't want to see him go through that."

Roxas was still caught up in utter disbelief. Was his entire life a lie? When was Zack ever going to tell them he was a werewolf, or was he just going to keep that to himself for the rest of his life? He doubted Cloud even knew what his best friend was.

"Is that why you dumped him, 'cause you're a werewolf?" Roxas asked. He remembered hearing how much Cloud had loved the man when he was younger, and how broken hearted his dad had been when Zack had broken off their relationship.

"Yeah. When we met, I was still a second class. I really hated to just break it off like that, but it takes years to control your other half. I didn't want to end up hurting him."

Axel gave a small snort, "That's why I said werewolves are more dangerous than vampires. At least we can recognize friend from foe when we first transform. Werewolves just go completely berserk on everyone in the room."

At this, Zack turned away, guilt inundating his blue-green eyes. Roxas sort of felt sorry for the guy. He couldn't imagine being forced to become a monster and constantly worrying about losing control and hurting the people you care for. "But like I said, I have much more control now, and I'm just happy being able to still be apart of Cloud's life." He forced a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Even without the bond, Roxas could feel the pain and hurt flowing from the wolf. "Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you both wanted to accompany me tomorrow, since Rox can't be too far away from you Ax. I figured maybe he'd want to get some more information on the life he's been thrown into. I know I wish I had before all of this."

"That's fine by me," the redhead shrugged, "Roxy?"

Roxas swallowed, looking away. "Um, yeah, sure. That _would_ probably be good." It would definitely help the constant confusion, and he'd be able to see things normal humans didn't even dream existed.

Zack smiled a bit more whole-heartedly this time. "Awesome. Say bye to everyone for me, kay? See ya tomorrow." Before Roxas even had a chance to respond, Zack was sauntering down the driveway and hopping into his truck.

oOxoxOo

Roxas stood in the doorway, arms crossed defiantly. He was _not _leaving this house, especially when Axel was acting so weird.

Said redhead, glanced back at the doorway, sighing heavily. "Come on, Roxy." The blonde made no attempt to move and Axel rolled his emerald eyes. He offered his hand to the teen, "Humor me?"

Roxas examined the offered hand cryptically. Axel had said he wanted to take him somewhere, but he wouldn't tell the blonde where. He simply said it was a surprise, making Roxas all the more skeptical. The vampire had been strange ever since yesterday, less arrogant and not as happy-go-lucky. Not like that was necessarily a bad thing, but it was making the teen wonder what had happened to change the guy's mood so suddenly. Even now, the normal humor and sarcasm was had vanished from Axel's voice and eyes, replaced with seriousness and an emotion Roxas couldn't quite place. That said emotion had been attached to the vampire more and more frequently until it was an ever-present aura. If Roxas had anything in the world to compare it to, it would something like sadness, but even that didn't quite fit.

Gazing into those shining emerald eyes, Roxas sighed and hesitantly took the redhead's hand. Axel smiled, not his usual smirk or grin, but a genuine smile, and led the blonde down to his bike. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's slim waist as the vehicle roared to life, and without thinking, allowed his head to rest against the older man's back. Axel didn't seem to react, so he stayed that way.

They raced through the city, Roxas assumed greatly over the speed limit, just like Cloud. One thing was certain, they weren't going to the immortal's home. After about an hour or so, Axel pulled into an empty parking space along the crowded streets and cut the engine. Roxas hopped off the bike and followed the redhead as he wandered down the street, amidst the crowds of people.

"So, you gonna tell me where we're headed?" Roxas asked, trying his best to keep up with the man's tall strides. Damn his long legs.

"Nope," Axel chirped, somewhat back to his usual self. "But I can tell you that this used to be one of my favorite things to do when I was younger."

Roxas blinked a bit. This was the first time Axel had ever let him in on his past. Even if it was just something small, Roxas couldn't help but feel eager to learn more about the mysterious vampire. The immortal smiled as he noticed the eagerness.

They walked for what must have been at least a half an hour, and Roxas was beginning to regret coming along. "Here it is!" The blonde jumped at the sudden exclamation, turning his gaze back up to the redhead. He was grinning widely, happiness radiating from his being. "Hold up here for a sec. I'll be back in a minute."

Roxas waited obediently as the vampire sauntered into a store and back out a few minutes later carrying a plastic bag. "Um, so what's that?" the blonde asked curiously.

"I told you it's a surprise," Axel grinned, "Now come on, we gotta hurry." With that, the redhead was off once again, this time at a much quicker pace. Roxas was practically running to keep up with his relentless pace.

When they finally stopped, Roxas grasped his knees, gasping for air. Oh, Axel was definitely going to pay for this. As he caught his breath, he glanced up, craning his neck to look at the enormous building above him. "The clock tower?"

oOxoxOo

Roxas swallowed hard as he looked over the side, quickly pulling back when he saw how high up they were. Axel didn't mind, hopping onto the ledge and sitting himself down, his long legs dangling over the side. Was he crazy! "What are you doing?" he shouted.

The vampire only smiled up at him, "Come on, Roxy, sit down. Enjoy the view."

"Are you serious? We're like twenty stories high!" he protested. When the redhead only continued to smile, Roxas heaved a defeated sigh and reluctantly took a seat beside the immortal. He was trying his hardest not to look down, and even looking straight ahead only reminded him of how high up they were. "So…now what?"

Axel shrugged, "We wait." He paused for a moment, then began digging through the bag. The blonde watched curiously as Axel handed him something. "Here."

"Ice cream?" he asked, examining the bluish green hue, "What flavor is it?"

"Try it first, then I'll tell ya."

Again, with much reluctance, Roxas hesitantly took a small lick. He pulled back slightly, careful not to fall off the edge, his sapphire eyes widening. "This is good. It's salty, but sweet too."

Axel's smile became a full blown grin, and he also pulled out a bar of ice cream. "Ain't it great? It's called Sea Salt Ice Cream. The store down there is the only one in the world that sells that flavor anymore, one of the reasons I live here."

The blonde chuckled slightly, "Wow, buying real estate based off an ice cream shop. I don't think I've ever heard of that before." He took another lick, then a small bite, savoring the strangely delicious flavor.

"Yeah, well I'm weird like that. This tower also reminds me of the one back at home, I mean, back where I lived as a kid. The view's almost the same too, just this one's a little better." Nostalgia glistened in the vampire's emerald gaze.

"So…you wanted to show me some of your past."

The redhead laughed. "That, and I wanted you to see this." He pointed out toward the horizon and Roxas followed it with his eyes.

"Wow," he breathed. The sun was setting; the sky alit in beautiful scarlets, golds and violets. The ocean sparkled resplendently, reflecting the beautiful colors in the sky. Roxas had never seen such a wondrous sunset before in his entire life.

Axel's smile had become warm, his gaze fixed on the little blonde beside him rather than the sky. "Beautiful, ain't it?" he asked softly.

Roxas glanced up, his face flushing darkly as he noticed the emerald eyes locked on him. "Yeah, the sunset." He quickly turned away, though out of his peripheral vision could still see the vampire smiling at him. "So, where did you grow up, anyway?"

"A castle in Europe," he answered simply, "It was somewhere near Russia, I know that, but I can't pinpoint the exact location, even on a map. My old man used his status to gain control, so me and Reno had a pretty sweet gig. I stayed there until my parents died, then traveled around Europe for a while. I was there when they invented this flavor of ice cream, so it has some meaning to me. Since I've gotten to know you, I felt like I should tell you a little bit about myself, though I am a little bit hesitant about sharing my past."

Roxas smirked, and took another bite of ice cream. "That's fine. At least it's something. It's kind of hard to get to like someone when they don't tell you anything about themselves. So this is a start."

* * *

This was a rather interesting chapter to write, and it was a lot of fun. I really wanted to have a little bit of Axel Roxas fluff while they were waiting to meet Zack. Next chapter, we get our first little bit of wolfiness! More into the plot, and definately more Akuroku action.

I really wanna make a chapter simply appealing to the fans, so if anybody has anything they'd like to see before I get extremely into the plot, let me know now. And also, just tell me what ya think. **Reviews** are the key, people!


End file.
